Sesudah perang
by minyak tanah
Summary: Apa jadinya naruto yang dianggap hilang kembali dengan membawa bayi ke mbar 4 yang membuat gempar teman seangkatannya
1. Chapter 1

SESUDAH PERANG

Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : romance + family

Pair : NaruShion NaruHina

Warning(Warung Bi Nining) : kalau Ga suka banting mohon maaf, semi canon

Perang telah usai dengan kemenangan setelah mengalahkan duo uchiha beda generasi ya siapa lagi klau bukan madara dan obito uchiha . "Dimana Naruto,hey jawab aku" kesal sakura sembari mengguncang-guncang bahu seorang ninja aliansi. "Aku tidak tahu saat terjadi serangan madara , Naruto-san tadi memghalau serangan Madara dengan jutsunya setelah itu Aku tidak melihat lagi keberadaan Naruto-san dan Madara". "Naruto-kun hiks...hik...hikss ada dimana" tangis Hinata .

Sementara itu , disebuah istana terbaring seorang pemuda berambut kuning sedang memeluk seorang perempuan berambut putih kekuningan yang tertidur dipelukan pemuda tersebut." ngeh..hoah..Naruto hey cepat bangun,sepertinya hari sudah siang Cepat bangun NARUTOOO..."kesal perempuan itu sembari melempar bantal ke wajah Naruto."iya Aku bangun, ada apa shion kenapa ,, kenapa kau sebegitu kasar pada suamimu sendiri" keluh Naruto saat terbangun dari mimpi indahnya yang begitu asoy alias asik coy eeeh bukan maksudnya mimpi lndah makan ramen sepuasnya di kedai ichiraku tapi sayang mimpi indah itu sirna setelah mendengar teriakan shion yang begitu menyakitkan ditelinga Naruto."Naruto apa kau lupa kau kan akan pulang hari ini ke konoha kau tidak lupakan Naruto ?".Astaga Aku lupa maaf ya shion aku benar benar lupa akan hal itu " ." Iya tak apa tapi apakah kau siap pulang ke konoha Naruto, Aku khawatir nanti jikalau kau diserang bandit kaukan tak sendirian kesana." cemas shion sembari menggigit bibirnya."Tenanglah aku dan mereka akan baik baik saja tenanglah shion" jawab Naruto penuh keyakinan."Tapi merekakan masih kecil naruto sedangkan kau kesana cuma sendiri, Aku sangat cemas Naruto." Tenang saja mereka akan baik-baik saja aku jamin itu aku janji akan melindungi malaikat malaikat kecil kita karena aku sangat sayang mereka.".

Naruto hati-hati jaga anak-anak disana pasti aku sangat merindukan anak anak disini." nasehat shion pada naruto."Iya aku akan menjaga mereka istriku, ya sudah aku pergi jaga baik baik kesehatanmu."

ya aku mengerti dampai jumpa naruto disana aku akan memyusulmu nanti

"iya aku tunggu sampai jumpa shion" setelah itu naruto beserta tiga batita perempuan digendonganya menjauh dari istana .

wah jelek ya maaf


	2. Chapter 2

_**SESUDAH PERANG **_

_**Author: Minyak Tanah**_

_**Pairing: Narushion Naruhina Slight Sasuhina**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Peringatan: bumbu typo,berantakan, semi canon**_

**Sesaat setelah kepergiannya meninggalkan Oni no kuni Naruto merasa melupakan sesuatu yang penting sehingga harus kembali ke Oni no kuni untuk mengambil atau tepatnya membawa sesuatu yang penting itu.**

**"Naruto kenapa kau kembali? Ada apa?" Tanya shion sesaat telah Naruto kembali sampai di istana miko negeri iblis itu.**

**"Shion apa kau melihat Shion-chan aku benar benar tak engeuh tidak membawanya ikut bersamaku? " tanya Naruto kepada Shion mengenai keberadaan anaknya yang namanya sama dengan ibunya itu.**

**"Shion-chan bukannya telah ikut bersamamu Naruto kenapa bisa tak ada? Kau ceroboh sekali tak bisa menjaga anaknmu sendiri Naruto ckkk" cercah shion sembari mencari anak tertuanya itu." Naruto bantu aku! Letakkan saja anak anak di ranjang bayinya cepat bantu aku!" **

**Mendengar perintah shion yang begitu panik mencari anak pertama itu membuat naruto tanpa banyak nasi basi segera meletakkan ketiga buah hatinya itu ke ranjang bayi yang bisa memuat 4 batita itu dengan hati - hati takut kenapa - kenapa anaknya itu setelah itu naruto segera bergegas menyusul shion yang sekarang berada di singgasana miko tempat dimana pertama kalinya Naruto bertemu dengan shion. **

**Setelah sampai di tempat singgasana itu ia melihat shion menggendong seorang anak kecil berambut pirang cerah turunan ayahnya yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Shion anak dari uzumaki naruto dan miko negara iblis, shion dengan penuh kasih sayang " kenapa kamu menghilang nak, kaa-san; sangat panik tahu kau merepotkanku saja huh anak nakal" keluh shion sambil mencubit pipi anaknya yang begitu menggemaskan sang anak yang menjadi korban cubitan ibunya itu hanya bisa cemberut memanyunkan bibir dengan ekspresi yang begitu lucu untuk dilihat. **

**Sang ayah hanya bisa tersenyum dengan ibu dan anak yang masih 8 bulan itu sedang berinteraksi dan kemudian menyusul kedua anak dan ibu itu.**

**"Shion- chan anak nakal ya membuat tou-san panik ih" **

**Kyaagya- yaa" cekikikan shion kecil tanganya mulai menggapai naruto yang didepannya.**

**" nah shion karna shion- chan sudah ketemu maka aku akan segera pergi jadi selamat tinggal " **

**Naruto dan keempat anaknya akan memulai perjalananannya menuju konoha kampung halaman ayahnya.**

**Sementara itu di konoha**

**" Anbu apakah ada kabar dari keberadaan naruto" tanya godaime hokage a.k.a tsunade kepada salah satu Anbu yang memakai topeng rubah.**

**" Belum Hokage- sama tim yang anda beri misi untuk mencari naruto pun belum kembali ke desa tapi menurut desas- desus yang kami dengar Naruto sekarang berada di oni no kuni tapi kabar itu belum terbukti benar. " jawab anbu itu lalu tsunade menyuruh mereka dan hanya dibalas bungkukan hormat oleh beberapa Anbu yang dipanggil tsunade itu.**

**" naruto dimana kau sekarang sudah setahun sudah kau menghilang bahkan statusmu pun masih tak jelas apakah masih hidup atau sudah mati dan juga kaulah pengganti ku sebagai hokage dan menyerahkan warisan kertas laknat ini padamu " keluh hokage itu membatin.**

**Disaat tsunade sedang pusing dengan kertas - kertas dokumen yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya.**

**Hinata sedang murung di kamar tidurnya yang gelap , " Naruto- kun sudah setahun kau menghilang tapi sampai sekarang kau masih saja tak kembali Naruto- ku hikss- hikss aku benar- benar merindukanmu Naruto- kun" itulah ungkapan perasaan sedih hinata semenjak menghilang nya naruto dan kematian Neji menjadi pemurung bukan hanya itu dia pun menjadi sensitif mengenai orang yg dicintainya itu.**

**"Sasuke- kun ayo kita pergi jalan- jalan sudah lama kita tidak jalan - jalan bersama" ajak sakura kepada sasuke yang saat ini sedang berjalan dengan sakura menuju kantor hokage untuk melaporkan misi yang telah diselasaikan oleh mereka berdua.**

**" Hn, aku sibuk aku tak bisa " jawab singkat**

**" ya tak apa - apa mungkin lain waktu" kecewa lagi- lagi kecewa sudah biasa bagi sakura dari dulu sama tak pernah di anggap oleh orang disampingnya itu tapi walau begitu ia akan tetap berusaha walau harus menunggu lams untuk menuai hasilnya.**

**"Shikamaru selamat ya tak ku sangka kau mendahului kami lagi untuk kedua kalinya benarkan Chouji? " **

**" krauek, ,Kraauukk benar kata ino..Krauuk.. krauuuk kau hebat shikamaru " **

**"Mendokusei, aku tak sehebat itu kok ino, chouji kalian melebih- lebihkan saja"**

**" yap shikamaru, kita makan " ujar chouji semangat sembari memakan yakiniku dengan lahapnya sampai lupa pada 2 temannya yang masih asik mengobrol itu.**

**"Chouji jangan cepat- cepat kalau makan kau bisa tersedak nanti " suara ino memperingati walau chouji tampak nya tak mengindahkan perkataan ino tadi.**

**Di lain tempat **

**Hinata sedang duduk tenang menunggu ramen pesanannya datang. Hinata akan selalu ke kedai ichiraku di kalau ia rindu dengan naruto dan tampaknya pesanannya sudah datang.**

**" ini pesanan anda selamat menikmati" ujar ayame pelayan sekaligus anak dari pemilik kedai ichiraku.**

**Hinata memakan ramennya pelan- pelan meiresapi rasa ramen yang di sukai orang yang di cintainya itu.**

**Dan sepertinya hinata tak tau besok adalah hari yang ditunggunya karena besok Naruto sudahsampai di konoha dan membawa sesuatu yg mengejutkab.**

**Kejutan apa itu? **

**Yang penasaran tunggu chap depan ya**

**Saya mohon maaf jika banyak typo nya karna saya kesulitan mengetik di keyboard virtual **

**Sekian terima kasih**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sesudah**____**Perang**_

_**Author: Minyak Tanah**_

_**Genre : ?**_

_**Pairing : Narushion Naruhina**_

_**Peringatan: gaje, kubangan typo, amburadul panggil ambulans**_

_**Ok**_

_**Naruto sudah sampai di gerbang pintu masuk konoha dan menangis haru **_

**"Kampung halaman gerbangnya masih tetap sama suasananya masih tetap sama kotetsu dan izumo juga masih tetap sama...Konoha AKU KEMBALLLLIIII SAMBUT AKUUU sang PAHLAWAN KEMBALI PULANG MEMBAWA ANAK- ANAK IMUT MENGGEMPARKAN KONOHA HYAATTT"**

**Naruto berlari lari mengejar pintu gerbang dan "happphapppphap" telah sampailah Naruto di depan pos jaga tempat tongkrongan Kotetsu dan Izumo yang sekarang duo chuunin itu malas- malasan di meja imigrasi masuk desa Konoha.**

**"Izumo -san kotetsu- san aku pulang"**

**Izumo dan kotetsu menoleh asal suara itu **

**"Naruto kau Naruto kan Narutoooooo"ujar Izumo dan kotetsu sambil berlari ingin memeluk sang pahlawan dunia ninja yang fifty fifty itu**

**"DUO MAHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JANGGAN PELUK AKU MASIH NORMAL DETEBAYYO AKHHH LARI" naruto berlari kencang menjauh dari pintu gerbang menuju keramaian desa yang disesaki orang-orang desa membeli barang di beberapa toko yang berjaja di pinggir jalan.**

**"Anak- anak lihatlah ini konoha kampung Halaman Tou-san indah bukan" ujar naruto pada keempat batitanya yang masih belum bisa bicara dan sekarang ini keempatnya Naruto tempatkan dijubahnya yang telah di modifikasi sehingga mempunyai kantong didalamnya yang dilapisi bulu biri- biri yang empuk sehingga nyaman untuk ditempati keempat anaknya.**

**"Kyagh kyyaa ccaaca" coletahan keempat anaknya yang tentunya sedikit dimengerti oleh naruto yang terkenal akan ke dobe annya itu.**

**Naruto yang sedang asik- asiknya berjalan mengelilingi kompleks pertokoan itu tiba- tiba seseorang perempuan menabraknya dari belakang" brakk" "aw maaf- maaf , aku tak sengaja aku.."perkataan perempuan itu terpotong karena orang yang ditabraknya menoleh kepadanya dan mengucapkan" Sakura-chan"**

**"Naruto"**

**""Grepp" perempuan itu memeluk Naruto kencang seakan takut kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya itu.**

**" kau narutokan aku sangat rindu padamu dari mana saja kau menghilang, semua orang mencarimu tahu"ujar sakura terharu**

**"Iyaa-aa ii-ni aa- ku sakura-chan ugh sesak" jawab Naruto berusaha melepaskan pelukan kuat Sakura.**

**"Hueekk,,,huueekk hikssss huueek" **

**Karna pelukan sakura yang erat itu membuat keempat anaknya menangis dengan kencang.**

**Naruto yang mendengar anak- anaknya menangis cepat- cepat menghempaskan tubuh sakura yang masih erat memeluknya.**

**Naruto lalu membuka jubahnya dan membuat 2 bushin untuk menenangkan anak- anaknya yang sedang menangis.**

**"Ceeppp,,,ceppp jangan menangis" Naruto penuh sayang menimang - nimang satu persatu anaknya hingga keempat anaknya itu berhenti menangis.**

**"Apa-apaan kau mendo..." perkataan sakura terpotong karena melihat Naruto dan 2 bushinnya sedang menimang-nimang 4 bayi perempuan yang sedang menangis**

**"Naruto bayi- bayi siapa itu yang kau timang- timang itu" tanya sakura shok**

**"Tentu saja bayi-bayiku sakura-chan memangnya kenapa?"**

**"Apa jadi semua bayi itu anakmu Naruto dengan siapa kau menikah hah" tanya sakura heboh**

**"Hehe tenang-tenang sakura- chan nanti aku jelaskan tapi sebelum itu kita cari tempat yang nyaman untuk mengobrol dan anak-anakku "**

**"Baiklah bagaimana kalau ke taman sepertinya tempatnya tak terlalu ramai dan teduh" jawab sakura menyarankan.**

**"Begitulah Sakura- chan bagaimana aku menikah dengan shion dan memiliki anak darinya" ujar Naruto menjelaskan setélah mereka sampai ditaman dan duduk disebuah bangku taman yang rindang karena disampingnya tumbuh sebuah pohon yang besar.**

**"Kyaaaa kakaa" kikikan anak-anak naruto yang sedang digendong oleh sakura dan Naruto.**

**"Ah anak-anakmu sangat lucu Naruto tapi sayang semuanya mirip shion cuma rambut saja yang mirip..hm Naruto anakmu perempuan semua?"**

**" iya sakura- chan menurut shion anak yang lahir dari seorang miko pasti kelahiran anak pertama pasti perempuan"**

**"Oh iya Naruto bolehkah aku tahu semua nama anakmu dari tadi kau tak memperkenalkan mereka satu persatu" **

**"hehe oh ya sampai lupa nah yang digendonganmu itu Shina dan Shera lalu yang digendonganku adalah Saara dan Shion " ujar naruto memperkenalkan nama satu persatu anaknya.**

**"Eeh kok bayimu yang berbaju hitam kok sama dengan nama ibunya" sakura bingung**

**"Itu karena shion-chan adalah penerus miko selanjutnya jadi kuberi nama shion hheee"**

**Obrolan pun terjadi diantara mereka berdua dan sekali-kali menggoda keempat bayi yang ada di gendongan mereka berdua.**

**"Oh iya Sakura-chan bagaimana kabar sasuke apakah ia sudah kembali ke desa" tanya Naruto "iya sasuke-kun sudah kembali ke desa ,Naruto" jawab sakura tanpa sedikit pun menengok pada naruto dan malah asyik bermain dengan Shina dan Shera.**

**"Oh iya Naruto setahun kau menghilang ada beberapa kejadian yang sepertinya kau harus tau"**

**"Kejadian apa Sakura-chan" **

**"Kau tahu Naruto kalau ninja seangkatan kita semua sudah menjadi jonin dan Ini masalah Hinata"**

**"Naani jadi kalian semua sudah menjadi jounin aku lagi-lagi tertinggal dari kalian semua haah eh tadi kau bilang hinata kenapa dengannya?" **

**"Hah Hinata menjadi pemurung dan penyediri setelah kau menghilang Naruto dan juga dia jadi agak sensitif mengenaimu "**

**"Kenapa bisa begitu Sakura-chan"**

**"Kau baka Naruto, masa kau tak menyadarinya dari dulu Naruto , hinata itu memcintaimu tahu dan ku kira ia akan semakin sedih setelah dia mengetahui statusmu saat ini, kumohon sembunyikan statusmu saat ini dari hinata Naruto, aku tak ingin hinata semakin sedih" mohon sakura kepada Naruto yang sedari tadi fokus mendengarkan perkataan sakura dari awal sampai akhir.**

**"Apakah harus Sakura- chan, kurasa tak seseorang apalagi teman kita sendiri lagipula bagaimana dengan anak- anakku kurasa itu mustahil untuk disembunyikan"**

**"Haaah ya aku itu salah tapi ini untuk kebaikan hinata dan kau Naruto, ketahuilah Naruto Hinata itu sangat mencintaimu tolonglah sekali ini saja kau berbohong aku yang akan bertanggung jawab seandainya ini terbongkar" ujar sakura sungguh sunguh "atas permohonannya kepada Naruto untuk kebaikan dibalik itu sakura punya alasaan lain mengenai itu**

**Alasan lain Sakura adalah membuat Hinata berpaling kepada sasuke orang yang di cintainya . Itu di karenakan pengakuan sasuke pada dirinya bahwa sasuke menyukai Hinata temannya sendiri. Menurut Sasuke, hinata itu cantik, baik hati mirip seperti ibunya juga Hinata berasal dari klam Bangsawan Hyuuga jadi tak ada alasan bagi sasuke untuk menolak pesona Hinata.**

**Saat itu sakit hati mendengar pengakuan sasuke tersebut. Ia kira menjadi dekat dengannya sudah cukup untuk membuka hati sasuke untuknya yang dipenuhi benci dan dendam pada kakaknya tapi ternyata tidak sasuke Menyukai Hinata gadis pendiam dan pemalu yang sama sekali tak tertarik pada sasuke dekatpun tidak. Hinata selalu kekeuh atas cintanys pada Naruto yang sudah bersemai sejak Hinata kecil sampai sekarang walaupun Naruto menghilang dan tak tau statusnya apakah sudah mati atau masih hidup bahkan ia rela demi pemuda kuning itu.**

**Sakura sebebarnya sudah lega akan kehadiran Naruto akan tetapi Ia sekarang ketakutan Hinata akan benar-benar berpaling kepada sasuke karna kini Naruto sudah menikah dan memiliki anak.**

**Sakura pun tak punys cara lain selain melakukan cara kotor ini juga demi kebahagian Hinata bukan. Ia pun bingung kenapa Narutp selalu di cintai oleh gadis-gadis bangsawan yang memiliki derajat tinggi dan adat sopan santun yang sangat tinggi padahal naruto itu orang yang tak punya malu apalagi sopan santun tapi aneh nya selalu gadis terhormat dan terpandang yang menyukai Naruto. Sakura iri pada Naruto karena hal itu seperti sekarang saja Naruto di cintai oleh dua perempuan ningrat dari kelas atas seperti Hinata dan Shion.**

**Sakura pun berandai- andai seperti Naruto mungkin saja sasuke menyukainya gadis dari kalangan biasa- biasa saja tapi kenyataan berbeda dari yang diharapkan ia bukan Naruto yang dicintai gadis dari kalangan bangsawan ia hanya sakura yanh sakit hatinya mengetahui orang yang dicintainya menyukai gadis yang sederajat dengannya bukan dengan sakura melainkan Hinata seorang gadis ningrat dari klan Hyuuga yang legendaris.**

**"Baiklah sakura- chan tapi aku tsk berjanji kalau aku bisa" ujar naruto yang membuyarkan pikiran sakura yang melayang jauh.**

**"Baiklah Naruto sebaiknya kau ke kantor Hokage dulu untuk memberitahukan Tsunade- hime atas kepulangamu dan kurasa ia akan senang melihat anak- anakmu Naruto" **

**"Baiklah Sakura - chan kita menemui nenek tsunade aku rindu padanya, ayo sakura- chan bantu aku menggendong anak- anakku"**

**" baiklah Naruto sini kubantu" **

**Setelah percakapan itu mereks pergi ke gedung Hokage untuk menemui hokage saat ini a.k.a Tsunade**

**Hm mau tahu bagaimana reaksi Hinata atau berhasilkah rencana sakura maka tunggulah chap berikutnya**

**Sampai jumpa**

**R. E. V. I. E. W**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sesudah Perang**

**Pairing: Narushion**

**Naruhina**

**Author : Minyak Tanah**

**Warning : Gaje , typo , **

**Kurang menarik**

**Its Saya Kurang terlalu tahu Nama jutsu - jutsu**

**Saya mohon kasih masukan ya**

**Bila eneug, mual, muntah baca karanganku**

**Mendingan ga usah dibacalah **

**Banting Hp mu **

**Kalau ga tahan di fanfiction**

**Fanfic ini nangkring**

**Terus ga hilang- hilang **

**Ok Bisa di mengerti kan**

**Haha aku sebenarnya enggak terlalu yakin fanfic karanganku di sukai orang apalagi di tunggu.**

**Dan ini nih yang aku bikin kesel**

**Review kan tujuannya kan buat kasih masukan kekurang- kekurangan yang kurang pas**

**Favorite kalau kamu suka fanfic itu**

**Follow untuk mengikuti perkembangan fanfic itu**

**Aku kesel kalau orang menghina sesuatu karya tanpa ada alasan atau tak sejalan dengan pikiran orang yang menghina**

**Kan sah-sah saja beda ga itu- itu doang cari alternatif yang masih bisa exploitasi gitu**

**Hah aku juga ga suka fanficku yang bertitle Who Never Cared**

**Terlalu memaksa**

**Jadi Gitu deh enggak minat untuk nerusin**

**Eits Nanti dulu Aku cuap* cuap ga jelas mending lanjutkan**

**Oh hampir lupa**

**Ini yang kritik katanya wordnya kurang panjang**

**Ini memang disengaja**

**Karena menurut otak licik author ini Sangat patuh pada ideologi sedikit sedikit menjadi bukit**

**Oh ya bagaimana fanficku yang bertitle who never cared di Hapus aja ya**

**Kalau ada yang mau nerusin aku rela deh asal ceritanya bagus walau disana sini berantakan.**

**Hmmm mungkin kasih tahu Naruto di konoha akan jadi hokage seperti impiannya sejak kecil atau menjadi tukang roti **

**Ini 2 versi yang aku bingung pilih yang mana**

**Dan akhir-akhir ini author mulai jenuh dengan fanfic bersummary Naruto yang dibenci seluruh penduduk desa dan orang tuannya karena kakak/ adik/ kembarannya jinjurichki**

**Kyuubi, bagaimana kelanjutan kisah nya aku pun udah tahu**

**Kelanjutannya pasti keluar desa **

**Benar bukan**

**Dan mohon bantu cara mujarab menyembuhkan para fujoshi yang tak sedikit ga suka fanfic lurus (straight)**

**Yang tahu add fb ku ya Anggara Otama Rahenduran**

**Mau lanjut Ga nih Oh iya aku usahain chap ini word nya 1.5k+ deh doain ya**

**Huh aku mau tanya nih senior/ senpai- senpai sekalian aku bingung imbuhan belakang sebuah percakapan**

**Kadang aku merasa kurang pas gitu**

**Mohon bantu ya kalau berkenan**

**Fanfic ku terkenal karena typo ga bersih- bersih ini dikarenakan komputer author meledak jadinya nulis dih tablet android pakai kingsoft office buat ngitung wordnya sama Quickoffice lebih enak nulisnya**

**Tahu sendirikan bagaimana susahnya keyboard virtual bagi belum yang terbiasa**

**Ok bisa dilanjut**

**Kita sudahi cuap - cuap hari ini besok- besok author jarang curhat langsung inti cerita**

**Ok**

**~~~~~Minyak Tanah~~~~**

**"Naruto bagaimana dengan shion sekarang apakah dia masih tetap sama egoisnya seperti dulu? Mungkin kau agak repot ya mengurus istrimu dan anak- anakmu hihi" ucap Sakura ditengah perjalanan menuju Kantor Hokage.**

**Saat ini sakura berjalan sambil mengendong Shina dan Shera yang memiliki sifat berbeda di antara 2 bayi tersebut**

**Shina mempunyai sifat mirip Naruto Ceria dan sedikit Nakal dan pemberontak berbeda lagi dengan Shera bayi bungsu itu memiliki sifat penakut jika bertemu dengan orang yang belum dikenalnya seperti tadi saat sakura menggendongnya ia terus saja menangis karena ketakutan melihat sakura yang baru dilihatnya akan tetapi ia mulai tidak takut lagi setelah shina digendong juga oleh Sakura dipangkuannya.**

**"Kurasa egoisnya sama seperti dulu tapi shion yang dulu berbeda dengan shion yang sekarang. Ia tampak dewasa walaupun berumur 19 tahun lalu ia sangat perhatian kepada anak anak juga kepada ku , sudah itu ia lebih cantik walaupun sudah pernah melahirkan" ujar Naruto membeberkan beberapa informasi mengenai shion pada sakura.**

**Saat ini Naruto pun tak ada bedanya dengan Sakura yang sedang menggendong dua bayi perempuan di pangkuaanya. Akan tetapi Bukan Shera atau Shina yang ada dipangkuan Naruto melainkan Saara dan Shion.**

**Saara adalah anak ketiga dari Naruto yang memiliki sifat ingin tahu segalanya , Saara sangat tertarik dengan Sempoa dan permainan menyusun balok, sedangkan Shion anak pertama dari pasangan Narushion ini mempunyai wajah dan sifat sangat mirip dengan Shion senior bahkan seperti kloningan shion senior saja.**

**"Oh iya Sakura- chan aku boleh tahu tidak? **

**"Tanya apa?"**

**"Haha ,aku mau tanya bagaimana keadaan teman - teman seangkatanku, aku penasaran sekali bagaimana mereka sekarang apakah mereka masih mengingatku? **

**"Tentu saja mereka masih mengingatmu lihat saja disana tepat didepan apartemen bututmu itu ada sebuah patung penghormatan untukmu"**

**"Itu ya, kenapa patung itu tidak mirip denganku sakura- chan tapi mirip sekali wajahnya dengan guy-sensei"**

**"AhHa Iya benar, Naruto nanti saja ku jawab semua pertanyaanmu itu lebih baik kita segera menuju kantor hokage " **

**"Baiklah sakura- chan"**

**Setelah beberapa lama mereka berjalan akhirnya sampai juga di kantor hokage.**

**Didepan gedung hokage beberapa jounin elit berjaga di pintu masuk menuju ruang hokage **

**Naruto beserta 4 bayi nya dan Sakura kini berada di depan pintu ruang hokage**

**"Tuk tuk" suara bunyi pintu diketuk Oleh Sakura**

**"Masuk" sahut orang yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut**

**"Cklekk" pintu terbuka**

**"Maaf mengganggu anda Hokage-sama" ujar Sakura sopan pada pemimpin tertinggi desa tersebut.**

**"Oh Sakura ada apa? Tanya Tsunade setelah mengetahui orang yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.**

**"Chachaaa kyaaa"cekikan shina dan shera yang ada dipangkuan Sakura mengalihkan perhatian Tsunade dari dokumen laknatnya.**

**~~~~~~MINYAK TANAH~~~~~~~~~~~~MINYAK TANAH~~~~**

**"jadi semua bayi ini anak- anakmu Naruto? Tanya tsunade setelah kekagetannya melihat sakura menggendong 2 bayi perempuan identik dan kedatangan Naruto yang juga sama menggendong 2 bayi dipangkuaanya.**

**"Tentu saja baa-chan kau tak percaya ya"**

**"Ya aku percaya lihat saja anak- anakmu penuh kuning cerah dirambutnya."**

**Tsunade yang kedatangan batita- batita imut identik itu sangat senang.**

**Disaat usianya sudah tua tsunade merasa mempunyai cucu dari naruto walau kenyataanya tsunade belum menikah dan punya anak apalagi punya cucu hah itu mungkin angan- angan Nenek awet muda itu.**

**Padahal walaupun sudah tua tsunade tetap dilirik banyak laki-laki baik dari desa konoha maupun dari luar konoha**

**Tapi semua ditendang enyah-enyah dari matanya termasuk Yondaime Raikage dari Kumogakure**

**Yang terkenal dengan tubuh atletis dan macho pun dilemparnya dari jendela kantor hokage saking kesalnya terus dirayu oleh perjaka tua itu.**

**"Baa-chan !"**

**"Ya ada apa Naruto"**

**"Kenapa baa-chan membuat monumen patung di depan apartemenku, aku risih apalagi kilauan giginya merusak mata anak-anakku apalagi KENAPA PATUNG ITU MIRIP GUY SENSEIII Baa-CHAAAN"keluh Naruto pada Tsunade yang sepertinya komplainnya tak gubris oleh tsunade dan terus asik mengajak 4 bayi kembar uzumaki untuk bercanda sehingga bayi- bayi itu tertawa lepas dengan cekikikan khas bayi di atad 6 bulan.**

**Shera yang paling manja sekaligus penakut kini tengah memegang dada tsunade yang sedang menempatkannya dipangkuan tsunade. "sepertinya anak-anakmu lapar Naruto" ujar tsunade yang merasa geli ketika dadanya diraba oleh anak kecil .**

**Naruto yang sepertinya paham segera membuka jubahnya lalu mengeluarkan susu formula bayi dan botol dotnya. Lalu Naruto menuangkan susu formula itu ke 4 wadah botol susu dengan telaten setelah itu ia mengambil air panas dari termos yang ada di samping meja kerja hokage dan menuangkannya kedalam botol terus mengocoknya satu persatu botol susu untuk anak- anaknya.**

**Sakura yang melihat aksi Naruto membuat susu tercengang dengan apa yang dilihatnya Naruto begitu hebat untuk seukuran ayah muda **

**ia pun berpikiran beruntung sekali shion mempunyai suami seperti Naruto**

**walaupun bodoh dan tak peka tapi Naruto seorang yang bertanggung jawab dan bisa diandalkan**

**"ini dia shion, Shina, Saara, Shera susu kalian " kata Naruto sembari memberikan satu persatu botol kepada anaknya dan sepertinya mereka lahap sekali meminum susunya hingga empengnya pun ancur digigit dan setelag kenyang minum susu mereka pun tertidur pulas di fuuton yang Naruto gelar sebelum mereka tertidur.**

**"Jadi kau tak terima tanda hormat mu diletakan didepan apartemenmu" tanya Tsunade dengan pandangan menusuk dari senju tsunade yang terkenal garang dan mematikan**

**"Bu-kan begitu Baa-chan" jawab Naruto merinding dengan tatapan tsunade **

**"Lalu apa hah cepat katakan aku masih banyak kerjaan, lihat kertas-kertas ini semakin menumpuk menjulang tinggi sampai langit-langit" jengkel tsunade yang belum bisa juga konsentrasi mengerjakan tugas-tugas sebagai hokage yang menurut Nara Shikamaru' mendokusei'**

**"A-ku tak jadi kalau begitu, baiklah baa- chan aku ke apartemenku dulu ya dahh" ujar Naruto lalu mengangkat shera dan shion dari fuuton dan sakurapun ikut- ikutan mengangkat 2 bayi lainnya yang tersisa.**

**"Baiklah Hokage- sama kami pamit dulu " kats sakura sopan menghormati Tsunade sebagai Godaime Hokage desa Konoha lalu berbalik arah menuju pintu untuk keluar bersama Narutp yang dibelakangnya.**

**"Tunggu dulu aku mau bertanya padamu Naruto"kata tsunade**

**Mendengar perkataan Tsunade Naruto dan Sakura -pun berbalik menghadap sang hokage.**

**"Naruto masalah penyerangan ke kuil miko negeri iblis aku sebagai hokage akan mengirim beberapa anbu untuk menjaga dan mengawasi kuil dan Apartemenmu penghuni sampingmu sudah pindah 3 bulan , aku sengaja menggabungkan apartemenmu agar lebih luas dan nyaman ditempati istrimu dan anak- anakmu" ujar Tsunade memberi penerangan Bagi Naruto**

**"Terima kasih baa-chan"**

**'Ya sama- sama"**

**~~~~~~~~~~Minyak Tanah~~~№№№№№~~~~~~~~№№№№~~~~~~~~№№№№№№№№№~~~~~№№№£№№№№£££~~~~№№№№№**

**Naruto sekarang berada di apartemennya yang ia jujur rindukan**

**Sekarang apartemen Naruto lebih lega dan lebih bersih**

**Entah siapa yang membersihkan apartemennya**

**Naruto tak peduli dam kini asik tidur diatas fuuton yang digelar diruang tengah bersama anak- anaknya yang tampak lucu saat tidur bahkan saara saat ini sedang menghisap jempol kanannya benar- benar menggemaskan.**

**Di Luar Apartemen Naruto**

**Hinata kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Naruto**

**Ia merngenyit bingung karena apartemen Naruto tak terkunci padahal ia masih ingat ketika ia menguci apartemen Naruto setelah membersihkan apartemen itu.**

**Yap Hinata adalah orang yang yang sering membersihkan apartemen Naruto walaupun sang pemilik belum tentu kembali mungkin karena cinta ia jadi rela bahkan gila melakukan apapun Untuk orang yang dicintainya, NARUTo UZUMAKI **

**Hinata yang penasaran segera membuka pintu pelan- pelan ia tampak heran dengan Jubah yang tergeletak di sofa milik Naruto**

**Hinata terus berjalan dan sampailah ia di ruang tengah tempat dimana Naruto dan anak- anaknya tidur siang.**

**Hinata shock berat apa yang ia lihat di atas fuuton itu adalah Naruto dan bayi- bayi yang ia tidak kenal**

**Ia tak menyangka penantiannya terbalad sudah Naruto kembali tapi Hinata pun bingung dengan bayi-bayi yang tampaknya perempuan di samping Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas.**

**Perlahan - lahan ia mulai mendekati tubuh Naruto yang terbaring di atas fuuton lalu perlahan tangsn putih hinata meraba lekuk wajah pujaan hatinya **

**Ia pun yakin yang tertidur di atas fuuton adalah Naruto laki-laki impiannya.**

**Tengah asik- asiknya meraba lekuk wajah Naruto tiba- tiba tanpa terduga tangan Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata yang sedang meraba wajahnya **

**Braagh##**

**Karena tarikan tangan Naruto yang begitu kuat sehingga hinata tersungkur lalu menindih Naruto yang sedang tertidur**

**Jarak diantara wajah mereka cuma beberapa centi sehingga Membuat Hinata Gugup lalu pingsan dengan rona merah di wajah ayu nya **

**Se Jam kemudian **

**Natuto yang sepertinya sudah bangun **

**Hendak berdiri **

**Akan tetapi tubuh Naruto terasa berat seperti ada yang menindih dan pandangannya membulat ketika tahu siapa yang menindihnya**

**Yaitu Hinata**

**Orang yang harus ia bohongi saat ini**

**Tbc**

**Gomen terakhirnya jelek hehe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sesudah Perang**

**Disclaimer©Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruShion, Naruhina**

**Peringatan : disarankan yang mempunyai masalah pencernaan segera ke dokter spesialisnya**

Narushion

Daftar urutan anak NaruShion

1. Uzumaki Shion

2. Uzumaki Shina

3. Uzumaki Saara

4. Uzumaki Shera

Damainya Konoha sore hari ini sepertinya tak dirasakan oleh pemuda berambut durian ini.

Entah sebuah kesialannya atau sebuah keberuntungan baginya, saat ini ia tengah terbaring di sebuah fuuton sembari tubuhnya di tindih oleh tubuh gadis cantik dan sexy.

Mimpi apa saat ia tidur tiba- tiba ditindih gadis cantik bernama Hinata ini.

Dada gadis yang menindihnya itu saat ini menimpa wajah pemuda beranak empat itu.

Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu merasakan sensasi aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya terutama di bagian wajahnya.

Sensasi aneh itu terus saja berlanjut membuat Naruto tak kuat lagi ingin bebas dari kenikmatan tersebut.

Tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan sepertinya kakinya dikunci oleh kaki hinata sehingga membuatnya tak bisa bangun apalagi berdiri.

Naruto sekarang jadi was- was kalau istrinya dari negeri iblis melihat semua ini bisa hancur karir rumah tangganya bersama perempuan berwajah boneka tersebut.

Lalu istrinya meminta cerai darinya, lalu hak asuh anak keempat bayi perempuannya juga di minta

Sudah pasti hidup Naruto jadi sengsara seumur hidupnya.

Padahalkan anak- anaknya adalah permata buatnya dan pernikahannya ibarat sebuah berlian 200 karat yang sakral untuk dikhianati olehnya.

Naruto pun jadi ingat mas kawin yang diberikan Shion padanya yaitu sebuah mahkota dan kalung emas dihiasi batu berlian besar disetiap perhiasan sungguh beruntung memiliki istri seorang penguasa sebuah negeri yang makmur walaupun kecil.

Naruto sering malu kalau ada sebuah undangan kenegaraan karena ia hanya akan mempermalukan shion di acara tersebut karena ia bukanlah dari kalangan bangsawan seperti istrinya. Ia hanya seorang ninja miskin yang kebetulan menjadi pahlawan perang dan beruntung mendapatkan istri dari kalangan atas yang ia tak pernah pikirkan sebelumnya

Sewaktu Naruto kecil ia hanya terobsesi pada dua hal yaitu mengalahkan sasuke dari segala hal dan menjadi kekasih Sakura teman satu tim genin nya.

Shion sangat posesif pada Naruto,bahkan di negaranya di negeri iblis ada sebuah aturan yang melarang seluruh perempuan di negerinya ber selingkuh dengan suaminya Naruto,Hukumannya pun sangat berat dan tak main - main yaitu hukaman mati dengan cara di gantung di halaman istana Miko negeri iblis, sungguh sadis bukan. Shion sangat takut jikalau suaminya Naruto berpaling darinya, ia sangat mencintai Naruto bahkan ia rela menyerahkan apapun yang ia miliki untuk Naruto sekali pun nyawanya pun ia rela di korbankan demi Naruto orang yang ia cintai, juga cinta sejati seorang miko terhormat.

Yang paling ditakuti seandainya perceraiannya dengan shion terjadi ialah Hak harta Gonogini untuk istri dan anak- anaknya

Ia hanya pemuda miskin yatim piatu pula, mungkin kalau sandaime hokage tak pernah ada dalam kehidupannya mungkin Naruto sudah mati dibunuh penduduk desa yang menaruh dendam pada kyuubi yang ada dalam tubuhnya.

Ya demi jashin dewanya orang gila bernama Hidan ia bakal menyerahkan nyawanya untuk istrinya sebagai pengganti harta gonogini yang tak mungkin Naruto berikan pada shion dan anak- anaknya

Takdirmu malang Sekali Naruto seandainya itu terjadi

Naruto pun jadi teringat dengan malam pertamanya dengan shion.

Ya malam pertama yang begitu menggairahkan bagi sepasang suami- istri tersebut.

Dan yang paling di ingat dari malam pertama itu adalah kecemburuan shion terhadap seorang maid yang mengobrol dengan Naruto di sebuah koridor istana yang sepi.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki shion setelah pelayan istana itu pergi , tanpa babibu shion menyeret Naruto ke kamarnya dan terjadilah pertempuran antara mereka berdua dari sore sampai dini hari dan diiringi suara desahan nikmat dari dua belah pihak dikamar tersebut lalu seminggu kemudian Shion positif hamil dan menurut tabib kerajaan anak yang di kandung shion kembar bukan kembar dua biasa melainkan empat luar biasa.

Mungkin terlalu nafsunya shion pada waktu itu membuatnya mengandung anak empat tapi yang penting akhirnya Naruto Yang tak peka itu sadar jangan pernah mendekati perempuan lain kalau tak mau di siksa sepanjang hari di kamar oleh Shion.

Di kehamilan pertama shion sungguh beban buat Naruto karena perubahan mood istrinya sering berubah-ubah membuatnya frustasi.

Kadang istrinya marah- marah tak jelas padanya, menangis karena ditinggal nya menggantikan posisi istrinya menjadi kepala negara, cemburu dengan dokter kandungan shion karena Naruto sering berbicara dan fokus pada dokter kandungan shion yang bergender perempuan itu padahal Naruto dan Dokter kandungan itu cuma bicara tentang kesehatan shion dan calon anaknya dan yang paling parah dari semua itu ialah menyuruh prajurit-prajurit istana untuk menculik seluruh bayi di negeri iblis karena Shion ingin melihat bayi- bayi dari seluruh wilayahnya sehingga membuat kegemparan di negara tersebut karena

Para orang tua yang mencari bayi nya yang hilang diculik di semua pelosok negeri tapi pada akhir nya bayi- bayi yang diculik tersebut dikembalikan kepada orang tua bayi masing- masing.

Hah melelahkan ya jadi suami dan calon ayah muda di usia 18 tahun akhir.

Perut buncit Shion lebih buncit dari kebanyakan perempuan yang mengandung di karenakan kandungannya berisi empat anak secara otomatis perut buncitnya melebihi perempuan yang mengandung kebanyakan.

Setelah 9 bulan penderitaan kedua pasangan suami- istri tersebut,akhirnya hari yang di tunggu- tunggu pun tiba.

Dimana hari bersejarah bagi pasangan suami- istri tersebut dan juga Rakyat Negeri iblis yaitu hari kelahiran anak- anak Naruto dan Shion.

Pada hari kelahiran tersebut disambut meriah oleh rakyat negeri iblis dengan suka cita terbukti dengan peluncuran kembang api di langit malam di hari bersejarah tersebut.

Akan tetapi 2 bulan yang lalu istana Miko diserang oleh beberapa orang yang tak di kenal.

Mereka mengincar keempat bayi yang pada saat itu baru enam bulan di karenakan keempat bayi tersebut di khawatirkan dapat menciptakan perdamaian bagi seluruh dunia yang mereka tak ingin itu terjadi karena merugikan mereka yang tak dapat meraih untung dari kondisi damai tersebut.

Untuk itulah Naruto beserta keempat bayinya pergi dari Negeri Iblis menuju konoha untuk melindungi putri-putri kecilnya dari ancaman berbagai pihak yang tak ingin anak- anak hidup dengan kata lain menginkan putri- putri manisnya mati.

Naruto tak rela dan takkan pernah rela jika kejadian itu terjadi pada anak- anak yang disayanginya.

Soal cinta Naruto terlalu polos atau bodoh untuk memahaminya.

Selama 1,5 tahun umur pernikahannya dengan Shion ia masih tidak mengerti cinta itu apa walaupun Naruto sudah punya anak dan melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh suami- istri

Naruto Uzumaki masih tidak tahu cinta itu apa.

Yang Naruto tahu cinta itu ya Shion.

Itu juga pemahaman yang Naruto dapatkan dari Shion selaku istrinya yang posesif padanya.

Entahlah cara apa yang tepat untuk mengajari tentang makna cinta yang tepat untuk Naruto.

Shion rupanya pintar memanfaatkan kepolosan Naruto dengan menanamkan doktrin jika cinta itu Shion kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang memang agak keterbelakangan menerima saja doktrin Cinta Itu Shion (CIS) yang ditanamkan ke otaknya oleh Shion.

Ya memang Shion pintar Naruto bodoh tapi perpaduan di antara keduanya menghasilkan anak- anak yang unik berbeda satu sama lainnya walaupun identik wajahnya satu sama lain.

Naruto kini merasa bingung dengan kondisinya saat ini yang sedang di tindih gadis cantik di atas tubuhnya.

Dengan otak pas-pasannya yang di warisi dari sang ibu tercinta, ia mulai berpikir bagaimana cara keluar dari penderitaan yang menyenangkan ini.

Tubuhnya seakan tak rela ia lepas dari kehangatan sebuah tubuh sexy yang menindihnya tapi dalam hatinya ia benar- benar ingin keluar dari penderitaan yang menyenangkan itu.

Naruto benar- benar takut apa yang ia pikirkan tentang perceraiannya menjadi kenyataan karena kesalahpahaman dengan kondisinya saat ini yang sedang di tindih oleh gadis cantik di atasnya.

Naruto akhirnya memulai aksinya yang ingin bebas dari sebuah penderitaan yang menyenangkan.

Naruto mulai mengguncang- guncang tubuh gadis yang ada di atasnya tapi beberapa kali ia mencoba mengguncang-guncang tubuh gadis itu namun hasilnya nihil.

Gadis itu belum juga sadar dari tidurnya atau pingsannya dan masih terus menindih tubuh Naruto.

Gadis itu mungkin nyaman di atas tubuh Naruto.

Buktinya gadis itu sulit sekali dibangunkan walaupun Naruto beberapa kali mengguncang- guncang tubuhnya supaya bangun tapi hasilnya sebuah kekecewaan buat Naruto.

Naruto terus berpikir dan berpikir membuat kapasitas otaknya yang terkenal sudah down pun akhir nya blank,buntu untuk mencari ide lain untuk membangunkan gadis cantik yang ada diatas tubuhnya.

"Huh biarlah begini,mungkin shion takkan marah melainkan menghukumku di ranjang kalau ia melihat kesalahpahaman ini" ucap Naruto yang pasrah bila tertangkap basah dalam keadaan tak mengenakan begini.

"Hinata,maafkan aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu tapi aku berterima kasih padamu karena kau mau mencintaiku walaupun aku seorang wadah kyuubi yang dibenci seluruh penduduk desa kau memang baik Hinata, aku tak pantas untukmu yang seorang putri klan Hyuuga aku hina Hinata, jangan kau sia-siakan dirimu karena mencintaiku, kau pantas mendapatkan Laki- laki yang jauh lebih pantas dariku yang hanya seorang Genin diumurku yang kesembilan belas tahun, kau sangat cantik ya Hinata,Sayang aku tak menyadarinya dari dulu. Sungguh beruntung laki- laki yang kelak mendapatkanmu. Mungkin kita bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih jikalau aku dari dulu menyadari perasaanmu kepada ku tapi lidi sudah menjadi abu itu tak mungkin terjadi pada saat ini" ucap Naruto kepada Hinata yang tertidur pulas di atas tubuhnya .

Kini tangan kiri menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata yang menempel erat di dadanya dan tangan kanannya mengelus rambut Hinata yang halus ditelapak tangan Naruto.

Kini Naruto sepertinya sudah pasrah dengan keadaannya saat ini , mau dihajar shion atau dihukum di ranjang oleh Shion ia rela asal jangan diceraikan ia sangat membutuhkan istrinya juga anak- anaknya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah kiri melihat anak - anaknya yang masih tertidur pulas membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

Naruto sudah sangat bahagia dengan Hidupnya saat ini.

Mempunyai istri yang cantik bak putri negeri dongeng dan anak- anak kembar yang manis.

Ini takdir yang kami-sama berikan padanya , karena janji bodoh menjadi pernikahan yang sakral dan karena itu Naruto akan tetap menjaga pernikahannya agar utuh sampai maut mendatanginya.

Setelah puas melihat anak- anaknya yang tertidur kini Naruto menatap intens.

Melihat lebih teliti rupa wajah orang yang mencintainya sedari kecil itu mengingatkannya pada istrinya Shion.

Entah mengapa dimata Naruto rupa mereka seakan sama kecuali rambut mereka yang kontras berbeda.

Hinata biru tua dan Shion pirang kebetulan putih.

Naruto berpikiran kalau seandainya ia tidak menikah dengan shion melainkan dengan Hinata.

Mungkin hidupnya akan tenang dan damai tapi diliputi aturan kolot klan Hyuuga yang super membosankan menurutnya.

Seandainya ia menikah dengan Hinata mungkin hidupnya biasa-biasa saja cendrung membosankan.

Naruto tak suka kebosanan lebih- lebih benci terhadap kesepian dan kesendirian.

Sama seperti dirinya yang benci kesepian dan kesendirian shion pun membenci 2 hal tersebut.

Naruto dan Shion mengalami takdir dijauhi semasa kecil dan di eluh-eluhkan pada akhirnya.

Shion dan Naruto dua pasangan serasih yang memiliki takdir yang hampir sama .

*cup*

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat mulus di dahi Hinata yang tak selebar kepunyaan sakura.

"Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk rasa cintamu yang takkan mungkin terbalas olehku" ujar Naruto setelah mengecup dahi Hinata lalu terlelap menyusul Hinata dan keempat anaknya menuju alam mimpi.

"Brakkkkk" suara pintu ditendang oleh seseorang sepertinya perempuan lalu masuk kedalam apartemen butut milik Naruto.

"NARUTO,MANA ANAK- A~" teriak perempuan itu terpotong setelah ia berjalan dan sampai di ruang tengah tempat dimana Naruto mendapatkan penderitaan tak terkira dan anak- anaknya.

Perempuan itu sepertinya shok melihat pemandangan yang dilihat di depannya .

Lalu ia mendekat kearah Naruto dan Hinata yang sedan tertidur.

To be continue

Fuh akhirnya bisa update juga

Yes yes bisa menepati janji 2+ word kepada semua pembaca yang mereview

Aku mau tanya nih

Bagaimana sih cara para author mendapatkan review yang banyak;

pm ke pembaca yang sudah mengreview

fanfic sendiri melalui akun yang lain

fanfic sendiri tanpa menggunakan akun

4. Di share ke fb atau twitter

5. Keberuntungan

Aku seneng deh misalnya kalau ada yang review banyak dan respon iyakan

Hm chap ini cuma bolak- bolak kehidupan Naruto shion oh itu memang iya

Jadi sabar aja konflik nya disimpan dulu

Kalau kalian endingnya mau bagaimana?

1. Naruto shion dan Hinata hidup bahagia dalam satu ikatan pernikahan

tidak mengharapkan Naruto lagi

mati Naruhina menikah

mati Narushion Hidup bahagia

dan Naruto mati hinata merawat keempat anak naruto dan shion.

6. Atau anda punya ending yang lebih baik asal jangan sad ending ya.

Survei

Anda yang paling suka pair apa ya

Bl atau straight

Kamu ngeri ga kalau punya istri fujoshi?

Aku ngeri kalau dijual sama istri sama kakek tua mesum gay

Kalau kamu punya alasan lain?

Aku ingin makan

Aku ingin imbalan

Kalian samakan

Kalian ingin upah yang layakkan

Jadi jangan jadi anarki

Memperjuangkan itu

Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya minna

Oh iya invite dong

Pin bbm: 761295E4

Whats app: +628812319793


	6. Chapter 6

Sesudah perang

Disclaimer Masashi kishimoto

Pairing: NaruShion Naruhina

Boleh flame,caci maki asal boleh tahu Bolehlah saya lihat kepunyaanmu

Kalau kosong flame aja lewat pm biar gampang ga ribet.

Boleh flame boleh flame boleh flame asal pm agar mudah berdiskusi denganmu agar poin-poin yang kau permasalahkan dapat di atasi atas bantuanmu sendiri.

Aku seumur- umur belum pernah ngeflame milik punya orang.

Ya kalau kamu tak suka mending ga usahlah dilirik

Masih banyak fic yang sesuai dengan seleramu

Ada beberapa yang komplain Kapan Shion ke konoha dan siapakah pasangan Hinata di fic ini.

Shion mungkin mungkin lihat aja chap depan

Benar deh aku author baru jadi mohon dimaklumi ceritanya Amburadul, OOC banget dan sundanism sentrik, tak sesuai ejaan yang disempurnakan.

Dari surveiku kemarin 80% NarushionHina ,15% Narushion SasuHina, 5% tak tahu

Ok NaruShionHina tapi jangan protes ya endingnya buruk.

Dan mohon maaf yang kalah perolehan suara pemilihan pair di fanfic ini

Ya namanya juga kalah haruslah akui kekalahanmu walaupun terasa seperti empedu sapi.

Pahit tapi segar manis dirasa kalau menerima dengan lapang dada ketidak beruntunganmu saat ini.

Ini prinsip demokrasi yang di elu-elukan bangsa indonesia sedari nenek kakek buyutmu di zaman rantai dan menggali paksa,rodi dan romusha,semua sama membuat susah,apalagi saat itu belum ada bpjs wes pasti kerja tak ada jaminan kesejahteraannya.

Peringatan: mengandung doktrin doktrin yang salah mengenai kehidupan,semi canon, typo bertebaran dimana-mana,OOC,Jalan cerita seperti empedu kucing.

Kalau kemarin yang tak ingin NaruShionHina.

Mohon maaf ya .

Oni no kuni atau Negeri Iblis adalah sebuah negara non-Shinobi yang terletak tak jauh dari Hi no Kuni atau Negara Api tempat Konohagakure no Sato berada. Negeri iblis memiliki sistem pemerintahan yang unik dimana tak ada raja atau ratu yang memimpin negara tersebut melainkan pendeta tertinggi dibantu beberapa menteri jendral yang bertugas mengatur jalannya pemerintahan dalam bidangnya masing - masing kementerian sedangkan pendeta tertinggi posisinya sebagai kepala negara dan pemerintahan bersifat konstitusional yang artinya setiap hukum atau aturan yang diterbitkan dengan persetujuan pendeta tertinggi harus selaras dengan konstitusi yang berlaku di Negeri Iblis.

Hari yang melelahkan saat ini yang dialami shion karena rapat kenegaraan yang alot mengenai siapa orang yang tepat untuk di berikan mandat sebagai pengganti Shion untuk sementara menggantikannya sebagai kepala Negara dan pemerintahan.

Pada rapat kenegaraan tersebut terjadi perundingan yang alot di antara para peserta rapat tersebut, diantara para peserta tersebut ada yang menolak tentang pemberian kuasa terhadap seseorang bukan miko atau keturunannya untuk di beri kuasa memimpin negeri iblis ada juga yang setuju tentang rencana tersebut di karenakan tidak melanggar konstitusi yang berlaku di negara tersebut.

Setelah perundingan yang alot itu selesai sehingga membutuhkan waktu seharian untuk menuntaskan rapat tersebut. Pada akhirnya keputusan dari rapat tersebut pun dapat diambil yaitu tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Miko Oni no Kuni sebagai Kepala Negara dan pemerintahan dan pemberian kuasa terhadap kepepimpinan Negara hanya sebagai pengganti sementara dan harus di ambil alih lagi oleh miko saat ini Shion atau miko selanjutnya Uzumaki Shion anak pertama Naruto dan shion ketika kelak berumur 18 tahun kecuali bila miko saat ini wafat maka pengangkatan miko selanjutnya tak harus berumur 18 tahun karena pada saat miko yang sedang menjabat meninggal maka pengganti miko selanjutannya akan langsung di angkat walaupun belum berumur 18 tahun dan seorang miko tidak bisa di ulur pengangkatannya dan saat itu juga sang miko selanjutnya harus siap di beri kekuasaan tersebut walaupun masih anak-anak bahkan bayi seperti Shion sendiri yang menggantikan ibunya miroku yang gugur karena menyegel jiwa moryo yang akan mengusai seluruh dunia pada saat berumur kurang dari sepuluh tahun.

"Aish rapat kenegaraan tadi membuatku lelah huh, aku jadi ingin cepat- cepat berangkat ke konoha untuk menyusul Naruto dan anak- anak, aku penasaran bagaimana keadaan mereka di sana" ucap Shion bukan pada siapa- siapa mungkin ia hanya berbicara pada pemandangan yang ia lihat dari jendela kamarnya.

Shion kini tengah memandang rumah- rumah penduduk yang terang oleh lampu- lampu penerangan di rumah- rumah tersebut karena waktu malam akan segera datang di negeri iblis melalui jendela kamarnya yang begitu luas untuk di katakan kamar dan juga aksesori mewah yang menempel di dinding kamar itu serta lukisan bayi- bayi imut yang menghiasi langit- langit kamar itu sungguh sempurna untuk ukuran kamar shion ini.

"Tanpa Naruto dan anak- anak membuatku stress"

"Aku punya firasat buruk Naruto bodoh itu sedang bermesraan dengan 2 orang gadis di apartemen miliknya yang butut bersama anak-anak"

"Awas saja kau Naruto ku injak- injak kepalamu, ku tindih badanmu, ku lumat bibirmu serta ku gigit putingmu keras hingga kau menjerit minta ampun padaku kalau ketahuan selingkuh dariku." Umpat Shion kesal entah dari mana miko ini tahu saat ini Naruto suaminya sedang berduaan dengan dua perempuan cantik di apartemennya.

Shion orangnya bukan bermulut besar dan tentu saja ucapannya selalu ia akan tepati walaupun harus melakukan hal ekstrem untuk membenarkan perkataannya.

Hubungan pernikahan Shion dan Naruto seakan tak normal untuk di katakan normal, mungkin sifat keagresifan shion membuat Naruto selalu mengalah termasuk dalam berhubungan intim . Shion selalu memaksa Naruto itu melakukan hal itu setiap Shion ingin akan tetapi menurut Naruto kegiatan menyenangkan itu hanya akan menyiksanya.

Ya Naruto selalu merasakan sakit di putingnya, lehernya, juga kejantanannya karena shion suka sekali menggigit titik sensitif yang Naruto miliki untuk memenuhi kepuasaannya mendominasi Naruto sebagai miliknya.

Sedangkan Naruto melakukan hal yang shion lakukan saja tak berani, mencium saja selalu minta izin dahulu kepada shion karena tak ingin shion marah dan menggila sehingga membuatnya harus tersiksa dengan perlakuan mendominasi shion padanya.

"Akhirnya semua ini selesai dan aku bisa menyusul mereka besok" senang shion berujar ketika masalah pengganti semetaranya di tunjuk telah selesai sehingga wajahnya yang bak boneka tersenyum berseri- seri.

Shion yang sudah mengeluarkan uneg- unegnya pada angin malam pun akhirnya menyudahi kegiatan tersebut dan berjalan menuju meja rias yang ada di pojok kamar miliknya.

Shion memandang cermin yang ada di meja rias tersebut.

Ia memandang dirinya sendiri pada cermin tersebut seakan meniliti lekuk wajahnya sendiri.

Setelahnya ia memandang bingkai yang terdapat foto pernikahannya dengan Naruto satu setengah tahun yang lalu dan mengambilnya setelah itu ia memeluknya untuk mengurangi rindu pada suami dan anak- anak.

"Arigatou Sakura- Chan sudah menolongku memindahkan Hinata dari atas tubuhku. " Ujar Naruto berterima kasih kepada teman se tim nya Sakura yang telah menolongnya memindahkan Hinata yang tertidur atau pingsan di atas tubuhnya.

"Hosh ..hosh..iya sama- sama" balas Sakura mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari teman satu timnya yang agak baka dengan nafas terengah-engah karena habis mengangkat lalu memapah tubuh Hinata yang tertidur di atas tubuh Naruto dan membaringkannya ke tengah anak- anak Naruto yang tertidur di atas sebuah fuuton.

"Ku kira kau tengah macam- macam kepada Hinata, Awas saja kalau kau macam- macam kepada Hinata , ku patahkan lehermu beserta ku koyak- koyak isian perutmu Naruto graghhh..." Ancam Sakura dengan kepalan tangan menjulang keatas dan mimik muka menyeramkan sehingga temannya itu pucat pasi dan langsung saja bersimpuh lalu memeluk kaki sakura.

"Ampun Sakura-Chan jangan patahkan leherku nanti bagaimana nasib anak- anakku yang masih kecil- kecil, Tegakah kau melihat anak- anakku terlantar karena Ayahnya patah leher karena di aniaya mantan pacarnya, kan tak lucu Sakura- chan". Ujar Naruto bersimpuh di kaki Sakura meminta tak menganiayanya.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Naruto mukannya mengeras dan menatap tajam pria bermata biru tersebut.

"Jangan sembrono baka, siapa yang mantan pacarmu Hah, aku tak merasa bahkan aku akan menceburkan diri ke pembuangan air selokan terbesar desa konoha seandainya aku pernah berpacaran denganmu". Cercah Sakura tak terima dan berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Naruto di kakinya.

"Eeh, Sakura-Chan rupanya lupa ya soal pernyataan cintamu kepadaku saat pertemuan lima kage di negara besi dan ciuman kita yang begitu hot ketika ku sekarat karena kehilangan kyuubi yang diambil madara dalam tubuhku dan..dan~"

"STOOOPP"

"Ehh kenapa ?.mau berkilah ya".

"Bukan begitu"

"Lantas kenapa?"

"Huuh iya- iya aku akui aku pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu di penghujung musim dingin di negara besi tapi itukan hanya kepalsuan supaya mencegahmu agar tidak lagi peduli pada Sasuke-kun dan membawanya kembali ke Desa yang pada saat itu masih diliputi kegelapan karena dendamnya pada kakaknya." ujar Sakura yang mengklarifikasi kebenaran peryataan cintanya tempo dulu kepada Naruto.

"Aku tahu saat kau menyatakan cintamu padaku di negara besi kau hanya berpura-pura agar aku berhenti mengejar Sasuke untuk membawanya pulang ke desa dan menepati janji seumur hidupku padamu akan tetapi pada saat perang dunia ninja keempat saat keadaanku yang tengah sekarat kau memberiku nafas buatan yang rasanya seperti mencium bibirku begitu hot dan lembut bibirmu menyentuh bibirku pada waktu itu Sakura-Chan.". ucap Naruto bersemangat menceritakan kejadian tempo dulu antara dirinya dan Sakura.

Muka Sakura memerah antara menahan malu dan amarah atas perkataan Naruto yang mengungkit- ukit kejadian yang sakura tak ingin bahas sampai kapanpun.

"Eehh i-itu kan aku terpaksa dan lagi pada saat itu kau tengah sekarat mana mungkin kau merasakan bibirku memberi mu nafas buatan atau jangan-jangan kau berpura-pura sekarat seakan hidupmu berakhir karena kau ingin ku beri nafas buatan, Arghhhh...baka...baka..." Ucap Sakura yang malu karena terus di ungkit -ungkit kejadian tempo dulu yang sangat memalukan untuk di bahas oleh nya lalu memukul (menampar) kedua pipi Naruto keras berulang kali sehingga membuat yang di pukul mengaduh kesakitan.

"SAAAKIIITTTT SAKURAAAA-CHAAAN KENAPA KAU MENAMPARKU"

"Kau sendiri yang memulai baka...baka.." ucap sakura dan kemudian menampar kembali kedua belah pipi Naruto yang agak memerah akibat tamparan yang pertama tadi.

"AMPUUUNNN SAKURA-CHAAN SAAAKIITTT BERHENTI MEMUKUL DAN MENAMPAR KU SAKURA-CHAN" teriak Naruto kembali karena mendapat pukulan dan tamparan yang kedua kalinya dari Sakura pada hari pertamanya sesaat tiba di tanah kelahirannya.

"Huweee...huekkkk""Huaee...hueeek.."

Disaat Naruto yang masih berteriak menganduh kesakitan , tiba-tiba

Terdengar tangisan bayi yang membuat kedua insan perempuan dan laki-laki itu yang tengah melakukakan aksi kekerasan yang dilakukan si perempuan terhadap si laki-laki yang teriak-teriak kesakitan akhirnya mengakhiri aksi konyol yang mereka lakukan lalu melihat asal sumber tangisan yang berasal dari tempat fuuton digelar yang ditempati keempat bayi perempuan Naruto dan Hinata.

Mendengar tangisan salah satu bayinya,langsung saja Naruto menghampiri keempat bayinya lalu di ikuti Sakura yang ingin membantu Naruto meredakan tangisan salah satu malaikat kecil kepunyaan Naruto.

"Huwaaa ... ..."

"Cup...cupppp anak pintar jangan menangis, Ayah di sini jadi jangan menangis" ucap Naruto penuh kasih sayang sembari mengangkat tubuh kecil anaknya dan menimang-nimang nya agar berhenti menangis ,bisa gawat kalau tangisan anaknya ini yang bernama shera membangunkan ke tiga anak lain yang masih tertidur nanti bisa jadi Naruto repot sendiri karena harus menenangkan anak- anak nya yang terkenal rewel seperti dirinya kecil.

"Naruto, maafkan aku ya, karena tamparanku membuatmu berteriak kesakitan sehingga membuat Anakmu terbangun dan menangis" ucap Sakura menyesal telah membuat wajah Naruto babak belur dan membuat salah satu anak perempuan Naruto terbangun.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Sakura-Chan, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu karena terus menggodamu padahalkan aku sudah beristri hehee.."Naruto tersenyum maklum dengan sifat Sakura yang dari dulu suka memukulnya kalau berbuat konyol.

"Oh ya Sakura-Chan bisa ambilkan Susu formula dan botol susu di atas lemari itu yang ada di belakangmu, mungkin Shera-Chan lapar" ujar Naruto meminta bantuan Sakura yang jaraknya dengan barang yang diperlukannya lebih dekat.

"Baiklah" kata Sakura lalu mengambil susu formula dan botolnya yang Naruto perlukan.

"Nah Naruto aku sudah mengambilnya" ucap sakura setelah mengambil kedua barang tersebut lalu meletakannya di samping Naruto yang masih menimang-nimang Shera yang terus menangis.

"Huweeee...huewekkk"

"Sakura-Chan bisakah kau menyiapkan susunya , aku kalau begini tak bisa menyeduh susunya buat Shera- Chan..cuupppp...cuuipppp ...shera sayang jangan menangis"

"Baiklah Naruto" timpal Sakura.

Sakura yang diminta tolong Naruto untuk menyeduh susu formula untuk Shera berjalan menuju dapur dimana tempat termos berada untuk menyeduh susu formula untuk Shera.

"Akh..repotnya kalau punya bayi apalagi empat , huh kapan aku bisa repot- repot seperti Naruto , menikah dan memiliki anak tapi bisakah?, kuharap Sasuke- kun mau membuka hatinya untuk menerimaku " ucap sakura pada diri sendiri yang tengah meratapi nasibnya yang di dahului Naruto yang sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak.

"Narutoo, kau simpan dimana termos nya, di meja makan tidak ada" ucap sakura setengah berteriak kepada naruto yang masih menghentikan tangisan anaknya sedangkan sakura kini tengah mencari termos yang akan gunakan untuk menyeduh susunya.

"Di bawah rak piring Sakura-chan mungkin disana termosnya"

"Huweeee...huweeee"

"Shera - chan cupppp...cuppppp , jangan terus menangis nanti kaa- san marah, shera tidak punya ayah lagi" kata Naruto menenangkan shera yang terus saja menangis entah apa yang di mau anaknya itu.

Setelah mendapat petunjuk dari naruto mengenai keberadaan termosnya, sakura pun menuju rak piring lalu berjongkok setelah itu ia lalu membuka laci rak piring yang mungkin ada termos yang sedang di carinya ada disana.

"Ketemu, Naruto berapa sendok bubuk susu yang biasa kau tuangkan dalam botolnya" kata Sakura dari arah dapur menanyakan perihal kebiasaan Naruto dalam menyeduh Susu formula untuk anak-anaknya.

"Dua sendok Sakura- chan, cepat Sedikit Sakura-Chan aku takut membangunkan Hinata dan anak- anakku yang lain karena tangisan Shera"

"Iya-iya aku akan cepat" timpal Sakura yang kini tengah menuangkan dua sendok bubuk susu formula ke dalam botol susu, setelah itu ia mengambil termos yang berisi air panas, dan menuangkan air panas dari termosnya sehingga seperempat botolnya terisi lalu mengocoknya supaya bakteri yang tak baik bagi kesehatan anak Naruto mati agar tidak menimbulkan masalah di kemudian hari.

Sakura lalu menuangkan air dingin untuk mengisi botol susu untuk shera yang masih 3/4 kosong.

"Naruto aku sudah selesai menyeduh susunya, tunggu sebentar aku akan kesana"

Sakura yang sudah menyeduh susu formulanya lalu berjalan keruang tengah tempat dimana Naruto menenangkan Shera yang tengah menangis.

"Nah ini dia susunya Naruto, cepat beri pada Shera supaya tangisannya tak menjadi- menjadi dan membangunkan Anak-anakmu yang lain." Ujar Sakura menyerahkan botol susu yang sekarang sudah terisi susu formula yang telah diseduh lalu botol itu di ambil Naruto untuk diserahkan pada shera.

"Arigatou Sakura- Chan, Shera ini susunya diminum ya" ucap Naruto menyerahkan susunya ketangan Shera yang biasanya langsung diminum anaknya itu akan tetapi setelah botol susu itu berpindah ketangan Shera bukannya diminum oleh anaknya itu malah di lempar botol itu ke sembarang arah oleh tangan kecil Shera.

"Huweekkk...mamaa...huweee...mama..."

Tangis Shera terus saja menggelegar di apartemen butut Naruto sehingga membuat seseorang perempuan yang tertidur di ruang tengah tersebut akhirnya terbangun dengan mata masih terpejam.

'Eh ma-mama siapa yang me-menangis' batin gadis itu ketika terbangun mendengar tangisan sepertinya anak kecil, ia lalu bangun dari posisinya dan kini terduduk dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Shera-Chan mama sekarang tidak ada..cuppp...cuppp anak hebat jangan cengeng nanti mama marah loh sama shera'dan aku di pukuli Shion'" kata Naruto sekaligus membatin.

'Ekh'

'I-itu se-seperti suara Naruto-kun, apakah aku bermimpi kami-sama?, kumohon ini kenyataan' inner gadis yang masih terpejam matanya itu yang bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata.

"Naruto,tak bisakah kau hentikan tangisan Shera-chan lihat Hinata terbangun"

"Ehh Sakura- Chan, benarkah?"

"Ya, lihatlah di depanmu , baka."

Naruto yang penasaran lalu menengok kearah depannya, terlihatlah sosok perempuan berambut kebiruan yang terduduk bersandar ketembok dengan mata yang masih tertutup rapat.

Cukup lama Naruto menatap Hinata seakan lupa anaknya yang masih terus menangis .ia ingin melihat mata gadis yang mencintainya itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan manik amnesthy nya yang khas sekali seorang Hyuuga.

Kejap kejap mata hinata mengerjap lalu terbuka perlahan dan kemudian kemudian terbuka sepenuhnya .

"Deg"

Mata Hinata terbuka dan jantungnya berdetak .

Hinata kini bertatapan langsung dengan Naruto pujaan hatinya yang menggendong bayi di pangkuannya.

"Na-naruto-kun"

"Hinata"

"Mamaaa...kaacaaannnncann..mamaaaa...kacaaan" celoteh shera dan shina yang sudah bayi-bayi itu mempermasalahkan panggilan yang lebih baik untuk ibu mereka berdua. Shera bersikeras memanggil ibunya mama sedangkan shina bersikukuh menyebut ibunya kaa-chan.

Ketika Shera dan Shina tengah bersaing menyebut nama ibunya dengan panggilan masing- masing, Shion dan saara anak pertama dan ketiga Naruto kini tengah di mandikan oleh sakura di bak plastik yang tadi dibawa sakura sesaat datang ke apartemen Naruto.

Naruto kini menatap Hinata yang semenjak tadi di peluk anak bungsunya dan keduanya yang masih bercelotah mama dan kacan dan hinata menatap balik naruto dengan malu-malu.

"Na-naruto-kun ke-kenapa menatapku be-begitu, apakah a-ada yang aneh di wajahku" kata Hinata malu-malu dengan wajah yang memerah menahan gugup dan malu berbicara dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Ehh bukan aku tak menatapmu tapi melihat anak-anakku yang ada di pangkuanmu, awas hati-hati nanti terjatuh" kilah Naruto karena ketahuan Menatap Hinata.

"Oh begitu ya'ku kira Naruto-kun memperhatkanku tapi nyatanya tidak, ehhh hihi geli kenapa dengan dadaku seperti ada yang meremas-remasnya ' batin hinata kecewa, karena merasa ada rasa aneh di dadanya, Hinata lalu melirik payudaranya sendiri yang di tutupi jaket dan pakaiannya dan melihat Shera dan Shina mencoba membuka resleting jaketnya sehingga tangan- tangan kecil bayi-bayi itu terasa menekan dadanya yang relatif besar.

"Ehhh Shina, shera jangan nakal ya nanti di gigit mama loh" ujar Naruto memidah kedua anaknya itu ke pangkuannya ketika ia tahu anaknya akan membuka resleting Hinata sepertinya mereka ingin menyusu pada Hinata.

"Gomen Hinata, bukan maksud anak-anak berbuat seperti itu, sepertinya mereka ini ingin menyusu pada ibunya karena bosan minum susu formula heheeee, mungkin mereka kira kau ibunya Hinata karena wajah ibu mereka yang lumayan mirip denganmu"

"Be-benarkah itu Na-naruto-kun aku dan ibu dari Shera dan Shina mirip denganku?"

"Hmmm,, bahkan aku sempat salah menyebut namanya dengan namamu pada saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan ibu mereka ini karena kemiripan mu dengan Shion, walau begitu sifat kalian berdua sangat berbeda. Shion itu sombong dan cengeng sedangkan kau baik hati dan kuat" kata Naruto memuji Hinata.

"Benarkah i-itu"

"Ya benar tanyakan saja sakura-chan ia tahu kok siapa ibu mereka ini karena Sakura-chan dulu diberi misi yang sama denganku mengantarkan ibu mereka untuk menyegel jiwa moryo di negeri rawa."

"Mamaaa...maaaa" Shera yang ada dipangkuan tangan kiri Naruto berceloteh, kedua tangannya mengarah kepada Hinata dan menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya di pangkuan Naruto seakan ingin di pangku oleh Hinata yang anak itu kira ibunya.

Hinata dan Naruto mulai berbincang-bincang mulai dari hal sepele sampai hal yang menjurus percintaan.

"Hinata, ku dengar dari Tsunade baa-chan, pemimpin klan hyuuga ayahmu saat ini sedang mencari calon suami untuk anak perempuannya, lantas siapa anak perempuan yang di carikan suami itu?" Tanya Naruto ketika perbincangan mereka mulai mengarah percintaan.

"I-itu, i-itu benar Naruto-kun dan anak perempuan yang Naruto-kun maksud itu a-adalah aku."

"Ehh jadi kau yang sedang di carikan suami, lantas bagaimana denganmu?"

"Maksud Naruto-kun?"

"Maksudku apa kau menyetujuinya Hinata dan menerima pencarian calon suamimu oleh Ayahmu itu"

"A-ku,,a-ku,, A-ku" ucap Hinata terbata-bata bingung dengan kata-kata apa ia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Sejujurnya Hinata tak menyetujui dengan rencana ayahnya itu apalagi dengan kembalinya Naruto membuat Hinata kelimpungan bagaimana cara menolak rencana ayahnya , sedangkan ia berani mengeluarkan pendapatnya saja tak berani dan hanya bisa pasrah dengan pencarian calon suaminya yang di adakan ayahnya.

Disatu sisi ia ingin bersama Naruto menghabiskan waktu berdua hinga tua lalu mempunyai anak-anak yang imut dan menggemaskan apalagi ketika bayi-bayi yang di bawa Naruto memanggilnya mama membuat Hinata berandai-andai seandainya jika dirinya dan Naruto sudah menikah dan bayi-bayi yang di bawa Naruto itu anaknya,, akhh memikirnya saja Hinata langsung tak sadarkan diri seketika

"Narutooo, cepat ambilkan Handuk disini Anak-anak kedinginan di bak mandi" Sakura memanggil Naruto dari kamar mandi.

"Iya Sakura-chan tunggu sebentar"

"Hinata tunggu sebentar ya jaga anak-anak " kata Naruto.

"Haik"

Naruto berdiri setelah itu berjalan menuju arah teras belakang rumahnya untuk mengambil handuk yang ia jemur dari siang.

Naruto berbalik setelah itu menuju kamar mandi untuk memberikan Handuk pada sakura yang tengah memandikan anak-anaknya.

"Ini Sakura-chan handuknya, kau handuki Saara sedangkan aku yang akan menghanduki Shion-chan" Naruto memberikan handuknya pada sakura setelah itu mereka menghanduki kedua bayi tersebut yang menggigil karena terlalu lama di dalam bak yang berisi air dingin.

"Wahhh shion-chan sudah punya gigi seri ya, cepat besar ya calon miko ku" kata Naruto tersenyum melihat Shion junior yang menunjukan giginya yang baru tumbuh dengan tangan kecil menunjuk-nunjuk gigi seri yang baru tumbuh di gusinya sontak tingkah laku shion tadi membuat sakura tertawa gemas dengan tingkah anak kecil itu yang menurutnya pintar.

"Haahaaaaaa"

"Ayo Sakura-chan kita bawa anak-anak keruang tengah untuk di pakaikan baju!"

"Oh iya ayo, lihat saara-chan sudah menggigil daritadi"

maaa⑧maaa⑨minyak tanah langka⅛

"Naruto baju-baju ini benar untuk dipakaikan pada anak-anak? Wah tak kusangka kau memiliki baju yang bagus untuk di pakai anak-anak." Sakura geleng-geleng tak percaya dengan pakaian yang begitu waw dan bagus untuk dipakaikan anak-anak Naruto."Benarkan Hinata?" Imbuhnya menanyakan pendapat hinata yang juga menatap takjub dengan pakaian bayi yang akan di kenakan bayi-bayi perempuan itu.

"Benar Sakura-san, ba-baju- baju ini sangat bagus" Hinata mengatakan pendapat yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Eehh,biasa saja kok, lagipula baju-baju bayi ini kata shion murah-murah dan obral di sebuah toko"

"Apaaaa, kau bilang murah lihat mereknya Naruto, di toko-toko pakaian desa konoha harganya sama dengan gajiku satu bulan bekerja di rumah sakit" ujar Sakura heboh tak mengerti baju-baju bayi yang begitu mahal menurutnya di anggap murah oleh teman kuningnya ini.

"Itu Benar Sakura-chan itu harganya relatif murah di negeri iblis "

"Lantas murah berapa harga pakaian bayi-bayi ini?" Tanya sakura penasaran dengan penuturan Naruto yang begitu menarik maklum fashionita zaman dunia ninja.

"Ya mungkin sekitar 700,000 ryo perbaju"

"NAAAAANIIII" Sakura kaget bukan main dengan harga sebuah baju bayi yang menurutnya keterlaluan.

Bukan sakura lebay tapi Uang 700,000 ryo itu sama dengan gaji sakura lima bulan bekerja dan tentu saja itu membuat sakura tak habis pikir buat apa baju bayi berharga 700, perbuahnya, menghambur-hamburkan uang saja pikirnya.

"Hatchii"

Suara bersin anak kecil menghentikan keterkejutan Sakura dan ketidak mengertian Naruto.

"Naruto sini bajunya!, saara-chan kedinginan karena belum dipakaikan baju"

"Ini Sakura-Chan cepat pakaikan keburu Saara-chan terkena flu!"

"Iya, sini anak manis pakai baju mahalnya" kata sakura dengan ekspresi sedih kalau-kalau bajunya rusak atau sobek kan sayang uang 700,000 ryo itu kalau terhambur cuma-cuma.

∅minyaktanah~langka⑤Gaselpiji~k∅

Di mansion Hyuuga saat ini sedang di adakan sayembara pencarian calon suami untuk anak kepala klan yang akhir-akhir ini jadi pemurung dan tambah penutup.

Antrian panjang terjadi di mansion itu di sesaki oleh banyak Laki-laki yang mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi pendamping hidup anak ketua klan itu.

"Baiklah Dengarkan Semua! "

"Hari ini adalah hari dimana kalian akan di nilai oleh Hiashi-sama untuk di lihat pantaskah kalian semua untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Nona Hinata , jadi persiapkan mental kalian dan selamat berjuang."

Di acara sayembara itu banyak laki-laki yang mengikuti acara tersebut sudah tidak asing bagi Hinata seperti Kiba,Shino yang dari dulu sudah mencari perhatian Hinata juga Sasuke yang kesemsem dengan paras cantik dan keanggunan anak kepala klan itu.

"Shino, percuma saja kau mengikuti sayembara ini karena kau takkan berhasil dan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri karena akulah yang akan memenangkan sayembara ini dan menjadi suami Hinata kelak suatu saat nanti" ucap Kiba penuh percaya diri dan meremehkan saingan terdekat juga teman satu timnya Shino yang juga mengikuti sayembara itu.

"Kiba lantas kenapa kau juga mengikuti sayembara ini ? mungkin hanya Hinata yang mengerti diriku lagipula Hinata sangat perhatian padaku juga memangnya Hinata mau padamu kiba" balas Shino dengan perkataan yang begitu merepotkan bagi kiba.

"Hentikan cara bicara yang menyebalkan itu dan jangan remeh kan aku untuk mendapat restu Hiashi-sama untuk menikahi Hinata" balas kiba tak mau kalah dengan teman satu timnya itu.

"Ckkk, bisa hentikan kekonyolan kalian!" Tegur seseorang yang menghampiri kiba dan Shino yang masih berseteru.

"Ehhh, rupanya tuan Uchiha ya, tak kusangka seorang Uchiha yang terkenal jadi rebutan gadis-gadis mengikuti acara seperti ini" celoteh kiba mengejek pada Sasuke orang yang tadi menghampiri Kiba dan Shino.

"Hn, Itu urusanku, jadi jangan campuri masalahku dan menyerahlah percuma kau mengikuti sayembara ini karena seorang yang bau anjing sepertimu takkan sudi di angkat menantu oleh kepala klan Hyuuga " ujar Sasuke dengan seringaian mengejek yang di arahkan pada lawan bicaranya itu sehingga sukses membuat kiba panas di kepalanya.

"APAA KATAMU UCHIHA" Geram kiba marah menarik kerah baju pemuda uchiha satu-satunya di dunia yang tersisa saat ini.

"Sudahlah hentikan kekonyolan kalian sebentar lagi sayembaranya akan di mulai" ujar Shino melerai mereka berdua takut mengacaukan acara tersebut.

"Nomor satu Aburame Shino silahkan masuk menemui Hiashi-sama di dalam" terdengar suara seorang Hyuuga nyaring memanggil Shino untuk melakukan interview bersama Hiashi untuk mengetahui calon-calon suami yang kelak akan menikahi putrinya Hinata.

⑧minyaktanah⑧langka⑧nonsubsidi⑧

"Wah ca-cantik nya Shera-Chan memakai baju ini " puji Hinata pada penampilan Shera saat ini sungguh menggemaskan untuk di peluk.

"Maaaamaaaa...maamma" celoteh shera tertawa memanggil Hinata Mamah.

"Na-naruto-kun apakah tidak apa-apa shera-chan memanggilku mamah"

"Tidak apa-apa kok Hinata namanya juga bayi pasti bingung membedakan seseorang yang mirip apalagi orang itu begitu mirip ibunya"

"Oh iya Sakura-chan besok teman-teman rookie 11 dan sai ada misi tidak ?soalnya aku ingin bertemu mereka melepas rindu dan juga mentraktir mereka makan yakiniku." Tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang saat ini sedang mengajak bercanda sehingga Shion junior dan Saara tertawa khas bayi yang begitu lucu di mata Sakura.

"Kebetulan Sekali Naruto besok teman-teman sedang tidak bertugas menjalankan misi dan juga benarkah kau ingin meneraktir kami semua makan yakiniku kau tahukan sendiri Naruto, terutama chouji punya nafsu makan yang besar, kau tak takut gama-chan mu yang gendut jadi mengempes dan kurus." Jawab Sakura antusias mendapat tawaran dari Naruto makan daging panggang gratis tak musti bayar.

"Tenang saja, lihat selain gama-chan aku juga punya kitsune-chan yang sama gendutnya jadi pasti aku sanggup meneraktir kalian semua besok hehe" ucap Naruto memamerkan dompet barunya yang berbentuk rubah berwarna orange yang gendut karena isinya yang mungkin ratusan keping ryo.

" Baiklah besok aku akan mengajak teman-teman untuk makan yakiniku bersama kita lagipula teman-teman pasti kaget dan rindu dengan keberadaanmu di konoha"

⑧minyaktanah⑧langka⑧nonsubsidi⑨

"Uchiha berani sekali ya kau rupaya mengikuti acara sayembara ini, kau pasti sudah tahu walaupun kau bersujud dan mencium kakiku,aku tidak akan menyerahkan putriku padamu " Tegas Hiashi sesaat Sasuke duduk di sofa menghadap Hiashi untuk melakukan interview.

Akan tetapi belum sempat Sasuke berinterview dengan bakal calon mertuannya ia langsung mendapat penolakan dari Hiashi.

"Kenapa kau melarang keras aku mendekati putrimu Hiashi-sama, aku bahkan tak punya masalah denganmu kau seakan tak suka denganku" ucap Sasuke tak terima dengan perlakuan Hiashi padanya yang seakan membencinya padahal ia tak punya masalah apa-apa dengan kepala klan Hyuuga itu.

"Pergilah Uchiha jangan pernah lagi kau menginjakan kakimu lagi di tempatmu karena aku tak sudi putriku ku serahkan padamu " usir Hiashi dengan ekspresi datar tanpa menunjukan ekspresi lain di wajahnya.

Mendengar itu semua sasuke tak terima lalu matanya terpejam setelah itu terbuka seketika itu mata sasuke berubah menjadi eternal mangekyou sharingan setelah itu ia mengeluarkan amaterasu sehingga membakar tempat interview itu.

"Sialan kau Uchiha beraninya kau membakar mansion Hyuuga, kau telah menghina klan hyuuga dengan ini" geram Hiashi lalu mengeluarkan kertas fuin dan menggambar kertas itu dengan kuas di tangannya lalu"kai " katanya setelah itu api amaterasu itu terhisap ke dalam kertas fuin tersebut.

Sasuke setelah membakar tempat itu lalu pergi meninggalkan mansion Hyuuga menuju rumahnya di mansion Uchiha yang sepi.

⑨minyaktanahlangka⑨

"Sial-sial kenapa saat giliranku interview ,sasuke brengsek itu malah membakar tempat interviewnya. Sial awas kau tuan Uchiha sombong argggh" mencak kiba frustasi karena giliran nya interview gagal sudah akibat ulah sasuke yang membakar tempat berlangsungnya interview.

⑨minyaktanah⑨

"Huweeekkkk...huwekkkk maaaa...maaaa"

"Shera Bibi Hinata bukan mamah Shera dan bibi Hinata mau pulang besokkan bisa bertemu lagi" kata Naruto pada shera yang menangis karena akan di tinggal Hinata yang akan pulang ke mansionnya.

"Huweeekkk...mmmaaa...maaaa"

"Naruto-kun kurasa Shera tak ingin di tinggal olehku"

"Apakah aku boleh menginap di apartemen mu Naruto-kun aku tak tega Shera-chan menangis karena aku lagipula Sakura-san juga akan menginap di apartemenmu, boleh ya Naruto-kun? Aku sangat tak tega meninggalkan Shera-chan yang menangis kumohon!" Ujar Hinata memohon supaya diperbolehkan menginap di apartemen Naruto.

"Baiklah Hinata apa boleh buat kau boleh menginap di apartemenku" ucap Narito memperbolehkan Hinata menginap di apartemennya.

To Be Continue

Update lagi tak menyangka banyak yang minta pair NaruShionHina

Maaf ya untuk romancenya belum tersedia karena belum di jual di toko-toko terdekat

Sampai jumpa


	7. Chapter 7

**Sesudah Perang**

**Disclaimer©Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruShion Naruhina**

**Hati-hati typo bertebaran, semi canon , ooc,**

**Alur alur angin bersemilir berhembus menembus sang sangkala dunia**

Suatu pagi di sebuah desa bernama konohagakure no sato

Seorang Gadis berumur 18 tahunan berdiri di depan gerbang masuk desa tersebut

Gadis itu memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna kuning dan celana merah panjang selutut sedangkan kakinya mengenakan sendal kayu yang author tidak tahu namanya apa.

Gadis itu menatap gerbang masuk itu dengan sukacita, tidak sia-sia pergobanannya mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk menyewa ninja berkemampuan teleport mumpuni membuahkan hasil buktinya ia dengan cepat sampai di tempat tujuannya tanpa perlu perjalanan yang panjang yang memakan waktu melewati pepohonan hutan yang menyeramkan ketika malam karena gelap.

Gadis itu berjalan melewati gerbang itu dengan semangat dan rasa rindu yang sudah menggebu-gebu akan tetapi belum sempat ia melewati gerbang masuk itu tiba -tiba ia di hadang oleh dua orang shinobi dari desa tersebut menatapnya penuh curiga.

"Mau apa kalian ?" ujar gadis itu yang kita ketahui bernama shion ini sepertinya tak senang karena aksi dua shinobi tersebut yang menghadangnya memasuki desa konoha untuk melepas rindu pada suami dan anak-anaknya.

"Maaf Nona anda tidak bisa memasuki desa kami sebelum anda menyerahkan tanda pengenal anda pada kami " ujar Salah satu shinobi memberikan penjelasannya pada shion karena menghandang miko negeri iblis tersebut untuk memasuki desa yang di jaganya.

"Oh hanya itu" gumam Shion mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lengan bajunya yang panjang.

"Akh ketemu" ujar Shion ketika benda yang ia cari di dalam lengan bajunya ketemu.

"Ini dia, jadi boleh aku lewat ?" Ucap shion menyerahkan benda itu yang berupa gulungan kepada dua shinobi tersebut.

Salah satu dari dua shinobi tersebut lalu mengambil gulungan yang di berikan shion tadi setelahnya ia membuka gulungan tersebut lalu membaca nya dengan seksama.

Setelah mengetahui bahwa gadis yang di hadangnya tidak membahayakan , lantas dua shinobi tersebut menyerahkan kembali gulungan tersebut pada shion dan memberi jalan pada gadis itu untuk memasuki desa mereka

"Maafkan kami telah mencurigai anda nona, silahkan memasuki desa konoha " ucap salah satu shinobi sembari memberi hormat kepada miko negeri iblis tersebut.

Shion lalu mengambil gulungan itu mendecih tak suka kepada dua shinobi tadi yang menghadangnya.

"Hah mengganggu saja" gumam Shion pelan setelah melewati gerbang desa tersebut.

Naruto,Sakura, Hinata beserta keempat bayi Naruto saat ini tengah melakukan aktifitas paginya di apartemen Naruto.

Hinata memandikan Shera dan shion di sebuah bak plastik yang kemarin Sakura bawa sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura kini tengah memberi makan Shina dan Saara dengan bubur bayi yang telah di masak oleh Sakura.

"Naruto lihat Shina dan Saara lahap sekali makannya tak ku sangka nafsu makannya begitu besar sama sepertimu " ujar Sakura yang tengah mengelap sisa -sisa bubur yang tertempel di pipi Saara dengan sapu tangannya.

"Memang nya kenapa Sakura-Chan bukannya itu baik, Anak-anakku tandanya sehat tidak krempeng seperti tengkorak hidup" balas Naruto yang tengah membersihkan sisa-sisa bubur yang berceceran di lantai apartemennya.

Setelah membersihkan ceceran bubur bekas Saara dan Shina

Ayah empat anak itu lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membantu Hinata yang memandikan dua anak Naruto yang lain.

"Mau kemana kau Naruto?" Tanya Sakura sesaat temannya itu beranjak pergi .

"Aku mau membantu Hinata dulu, Sakura-chan. Jaga Shina dan Saara ya !"

"Ya " balas Sakura singkat masih sibuk menyuapi kedua anak Naruto dengan bubur yang ia masak

Hinata telah usai memandikan kedua bayi Naruto yang imut-imut itu.

Hinata begitu bahagia saat ini dan bisa mendapatkan kegiatan seperti ini membuatnya hatinya membuncah penuh angan-angan.

Ia tak henti-hentinya berangan -angan jika Naruto itu suaminya, Ia berperan sebagai istrinya dan anak-anak yang Naruto bawa dari negeri iblis di ibaratkan anak-anaknya bersama Naruto.

Tapi angan-angan yang tinggi itu terbuyarkan oleh tepukan seseorang yang menepuk pundak sebelah kirinya sehingga membuatnya tergejolak kaget.

"Eh maaf-maaf membuatmu kaget ya Hinata " ujar Seseorang yang tadi menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun" gugup hinata mendapati orang yang menepuknya adalah Naruto pujaan hatinya tidak lupa dengan rona merah di wajah cantiknya.

"Rileks saja Hinata jangan tegang begitu hehe , apa aku semenakutkan itu ya di matamu?"

"Eh ma-maaf membuatmu salah sangka , Naruto-kun tak menakutiku kok, aku hanya kaget saja karena tepukan Naruto-kun tadi"

"Oh maaf ya hehe, syukurlah Hinata ku kira kau takut padaku karena dari dulu semenjak di akademi kau selalu menghindar dariku membuatku beragapan dulu kau itu gadis aneh dan kikuk tapi aku sekarang berubah pikiran tentangmu."

"Ma-maksud Naruto-kun? " tanya Hinata bingung dengan perkataan Naruto yang menggantung itu.

"Haha ya aku sekarang berubah pikiran tentangmu Hinata, kau itu gadis kuat yang baik dan lemah lembut sofan berbeda sekali dengan sakura-chan dan Ino yang suka seenaknya dan marah-marah ...hehe." jawab Naruto mendapati hinata bertanya padanya.

'Naruto-kun memujiku~~memujiku~~memujiku' inner Hinata tak percaya pujaan hatinya memujinya membuat rona merah ciri khasnya yang tadinya hanya di wajahnya kini menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Naruto yang melihat rona merah di seluruh tubuh lawan bicaranya itu membatin

'Hah sama saja seperti dulu tidak pernah berubah, Hinata oh Hinata' inner Naruto menggeleng-geleng maklum dengan sikap Hinata yang dari dulu tidak pernah berubah ketika berbicara dengannya.

"Oh iya Hinata ayo kita handuki Shera dan Shion sepertinya mereka mulai bosan di dalam bak air itu, lihat bahkan Shion-Chan mukanya cemberut karena kebosanan menunggu kita menghandukinya" Ucap Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan yang menurutnya bisa membawa masalah baginya nanti itu.

"Akh i-iya" sahut Hinata agak kaget dengan perkataan Naruto yang ketika itu ia masih kepikiran dengan pujian yang tadi Naruto lontarkan padanya.

Lalu kedua insan manusia itu menghanduki kedua bayi itu setelah nya membawa kedua bayi tersebut ke kamar Naruto untuk di pakaikan baju.

Sepertinya Hidup Hinata akhirnya bisa kembali berwarna dengan kehadiran Naruto kembali di dekatnya.

Sementara itu

Shion kini tengah berjalan-jalan di keramaian desa Konoha. disana ia bisa melihat beberapa pedagang dan pembeli melakukan aktivitas tawar menawar dan lainnya bercengkrama hangat.

Shion berhenti di sebuah toko peralatan rumah tangga, Ia ingin membeli beberapa peralatan yang mungkin di perlukannya ketika mengijakan kakinya di Apartemen Naruto.

Shion melihat-lihat beberapa peralatan rumah tangga yang di pajang di dalam toko tersebut tapi sayangnya tak ada yang menarik untuk ia beli saat ini karena tidak menemukan benda yang ia inginkan akhirnya gadis itu keluar dari toko tersebut.

Shion bersama Naruto rencananya setelah mereka menetap di Konoha ingin membuka sebuah perternakan atau sebuah toko untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka selain merawat keempat anak mereka bukan mencari penghidupan.

Karena Shion itu banyak Harta dan kaya raya tanpa perlu bersusah payah bekerja ia sudah memiliki pendapatan tak sedikit dari pajak dan sumber daya di Negerinya.

Walaupun sudah menyerahkan kekuasaannya sementara sebagai kepala Negara dan pemerintahan Negeri Iblis tetap saja harta kekayaan Negaranya di miliki sepenuhnya oleh Shion sebagai pendeta tertinggi negeri iblis.

Ya meskipun Negeri yang di pimpinnya termasuk negeri yang kecil tetapi Negeri yang di pimpinnya termasuk negeri yang Makmur dan rakyatnya hidup sejahtera dan pantas saja Rakyat Negeri Iblis menyayangkan sekali kepindahan miko tersebut ke Konoha bersama Suaminya.

"H'um, aku bingung beli apa ya untuk keperluan keluarga ku nanti?" Gumam Shion pada diri Sendiri yang masih berjalan-jalan di pusat keramaian desa tersebut.

"Oh iya Naruto pernah berpesan sesampainya di Konoha aku harus mengunjungi Gedung Hokage terlebih dahulu untuk menanyakan alamat apartemennya pada hokage desa ini karena si bodoh itu lupa alamat apartemennya sendiri, ckk membuatku repot saja" ujar Shion ketika mengingat pesan Suaminya sebelum meninggalkan Negeri Iblis

Shion berjalan menuju gedung paling unik di desa tersebut karena menurut Naruto Gedung Hokage itu bentuk nya unik yang Suaminya tidak tahu bentuknya seperti apa.

"Mungkin Gedung yang berlambang Negara Api itu Gedung Hokage yang Naruto maksud, akhhh semoga saja benar feeling ku ini. " Shion berjalan menuju gedung yang menurutnya Gedung Hokage dengan santai mungkin saja ia bertemu dengan suaminya Di Jalan.

"Hinata" panggil Naruto sesaat Hinata pamit diri untuk pulang padanya.

"Ya Na-naruto-kun" balas Hinata gugup

Naruto sama gugupnya dan hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya

" Hinata kumohon maafkan aku!" Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ekhh" bingung Hinata mendapati pujaan hatinya itu meminta maaf padanya.

"K-kenapa Naru-ruto-kun meminta maaf padaku ? Memang Naruto-kun punya salah apa ? " tanya Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto meminta maaf padanya.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata spontan membuat Hinata mati-matian menegakkan badannya menahan pingsan karena begitu gugup atas tindakan pujaan hatinnya yang menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Hinata aku tahu kau menjadi pemurung dan terus bersedih karena aku pergi dari sini dulu, aku sungguh menyesal hinata, aku tak tahu kepergianku akan berdampak buruk seperti ini padamu jadi maukah kau memaafkanku Hinata atas ketiadaanku di sisimu dulu, aku berjanji akan menebus kesalahan ku dulu meninggalkan mu." ucap Naruto menjawab ketidakmengertian Hinata kenapa ia meminta maaf pada wanita di depannya itu.

Deg

Hinata tertegun dengan penuturan pujaan hatinya itu karena ia tak menyangka pujaan hatinya itu tahu masalahnya karena kehilangan sosok pujaan hatinya itu.

Tapi sebelum Hinata menjawab permintaan maaf Naruto tiba-tiba sesosok wanita muda menggeram marah tanda tak suka melihat adegan NaruHina tadi.

"**Naruto sedaaang apa kau dengan wanita itu" desis** wanita itu membuat genggaman tangan Naruto pada tangan Hinata sontak terlepas lalu kedua orang yang tadi saling menggenggam tangan itu menengok kearah suara wanita yang mendesis tadi.

"Shi-shion" cicit kaget Naruto mendapati istrinya memergoki dirinya menggenggam tangan wanita lain.

"Naruto kemari !" Perintah Shion pada naruto supaya mendekat padanya.

Hinata bingung dengan wanita yang menahan amarahnya itu entah tau penyebabnya apa.

Shion melirik Hinata yang tadi digenggam tanganya oleh suaminya dan menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Kau nona manis bermata perak bisakah menyingkir dari sini" perintah Shion seenaknya pada Hinata membuat Hinata agak tersinggung dengan perempuan itu.

Naruto yang tampak panik melihat istrinya yang hampir meledak karena amarah langsung saja menyeret Shion ke dalam apartemennya takut terjadi hal-hal tidak- tidak karena kemarahan istrinya itu.

Braakk

Suara pintu tertutup meninggalkan Hinata yang terbengong di depan pintu apartemen Naruto.

Setelah itu dengan kebingungan yang nyata, Hinata lalu meninggalkan apartemen Naruto menuju rumahnya dengan pikiran yang melayang tentang siapa wanita tadi yang sepertinya tidak senang dengan keberadaannya tadi.

Sementara itu Di dalam Apartemen Naruto

Naruto kini di tatap istrinya garang menandakan istrinya sedang menahan amarah padanya membuatnya harus bersiap-siap menerima amarah shion yang pastinya meledak-meledak membuat kupingnya panas.

Naruto memejamkan matanya bersiap menahan sakit semisal shion melakukan tindakan KDRT padanya.

Greeppp

Namun bukannya pukulan atau cubitan yang biasanya istrinya lakukan ketika ia sedang marah padanya melainkan

Tanpa tertuga Shion memeluk Naruto ketika pemuda itu telah memejamkan matanya tapi spontan terbuka ketika tubuhnya terasa ada yang memeluknya.

"Hiksss...hiksss" tangis shion kecil mencengkram erat pakaian Naruto seakan takut dan tak rela suaminya meninggalkannya.

Naruto sekarang dibuat bingung dengan tingkah istrinya yang menangis padahal ia mengira istrinya akan marah padanya.

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Naruto sembari mengelus-ngelus rambut shion penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau marah padaku ya?, terus terang saja bila kau marah! Ayo pukul aku, apapun yang kau mau, ayo lakukan jangan sungkan hehe"

Plaaak

Pipi Naruto memerah akibat tamparan shion karena keinginanya tapi ia tersenyum istrinya kembali ya kembali seperti Shion yang ia kenal.

Shion menatap Naruto instens yang kini dalam pelukan Naruto lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Naruto.

Cuppp

Shion mencium Naruto lalu memeluk suaminya itu lagi sangat erat membuat Naruto kelabakan karena sulit bernafas.

"Sayang bi-bisa kau di le-lepaskan pelukanmu! Sesak tahu."

"Tidak mau, bila ku lepas kau akan meninggalkan ku saat ini juga bukan " kekeuh shion menolak permintaan suaminya yang menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Baiklah tapi jangan kencang-kencang, kau mau membuat suamimu ini mati hah karena pelukan istri sendiri."

"Ckkk iya-iya aku akan kendurkan ini tapi jawab pertanyaanku, siapa perempuan tadi hah?" Tanya Shion penuh selidik ingin tahu lalu setelah itu ia mengendurkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Hinata maksudmu, perempuan bermata perak rambut indigo dan wajahnya sungguh manis yang tadi ku genggam tangannya itu lalu kenapa memangnya, kau cemburu?" jawab Naruto sengaja memancing Shion untuk jujur kalau istrinya itu cemburu.

**Shion **yang mendengar jawaban dari Naruto hanya bisa mendecih walaupun ia cemburu manamungkin ia mengaku pada suaminya itu bisa hilang sudah kewibawaannya sebagai miko terhormat.

"Iya aku cemburu lantas kenapa kau mau ku hukum" jujur Shion pada Naruto walaupun harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya sendiri di depan suaminya itu tapi tak apalah yang penting suaminya itu tahu ia tak suka melihatnya berduaan dengan wanita lain selain dirinya.

"Huwaa, ternyata istriku yang galak ini bisa cemburu juga ya hihi tak kusangka, membuatku ingin tertawa saja haha" ujar Naruto seakan terbawa suasana ia lantas mencubit kedua pipi istrinya spontan membuat kedua belah pipi shion melar akibat ulah Naruto tersebut.

Shion mengeluarkan hawa panasnya membuat Naruto merinding seakan sudah tahu penyebabnya apa ia lantas buru-buru menghentikan cubitannya pada kedua belah pipi istrinya tanpa ada aba-aba Naruto mencium bibir istrinya itu yang sedang mengeluarkan amarahnya membuat shion yang tadi ingin menghajar habis-habisan suaminya itu akhir nya tak jadi dan luluh lalu shion membalas ciuman suaminya dengan rakus ingin mendominasi suaminya itu.

Shion yang sedang tak bagus moodnya itu tanpa ampun mengunci mulut Naruto, lidahnya penuh keinginan menerobos bibir Naruto untuk bermain pedang di dalam mulut suaminya.

"Mmmmphhfff"

Naruto mengerang bukan menikmati ciuman istrinya tapi kesulitan bernafas karena ia sulit mengambil pasokan udara karena Shion tak memberinya kesempatan untuk mengambil Nafas karena bibirnya sudah di kuasai Shion yang sedang emosian.

Cukup lama mereka bercumbu dalam apartemen tersebut membuat seseorang perempuan yang berada dalam satu apartemen yang sama dengan pasangan suami istri tersebut yang sedang bercumbu sedikit terganggu dengan suara erangan dan desahan kedua insan yang bercumbu mesra tersebut.

"Ckk apa sih yang si bodoh itu lakukan" ujar perempuan itu lalu mengendong salah satu anak Naruto setelahnya ia berjalan menuju asal suara itu untuk menegur Naruto agar tidak membuat suara yang mengganggunnya itu.

Sakura begitu shock ketika ia ingin menegur Naruto di ruang tamu tempat pintu masuk apartemen Naruto berada tanpa terduga ia melihat pemandangan yang cukup membuatnya malu karena memergoki sepasang insan yang sedang memadu kasih reflek tangan kirinya menutupi matanya sedangkan tangan kanannya masih memangku salah satu anak Naruto setelah itu ia kemudian...

"Kyaaaa...kyaaaaa"

Berteriak sangat kencang sehingga kedua insan yang tengah asik bercumbu tergejolak kaget lalu melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Sakura-chan " ujar Naruto ketika melihat Sakura memergokinya tengah berciuman dengan istrinya.

"Naaaaruuutooo" geram shion lalu menjewer kuping Naruto membawanya ke kamar terdekat untuk menuntaskan hasratnya yang tadi terganggu oleh seseorang yang ia kenal bernama Sakura teman satu tim genin Naruto dulu sepertinya ia tak terlalu peduli dengan kehadiran Sakura seperti tadi dengan Hinata entah apa penyebabnya.

"Saaakit ...sayang..pelan-pelan" rancau Naruto karena kupingnya jewer oleh istrinya itu lalu mengikuti Shion menuju kamar terdekat untuk menuntaskan hasrat istrinya yang sudah kepalang tanggung rupanya meninggalkan sakura yang masih menutup matanya dengan tangannya.

Setelah tiba di salah satu kamar di apartemen Naruto , dua sejoli itu lalu melanjutkan aktivitas tadi tanpa memperdulikan sakura yang masih berdiri dengan tangan kirinya menutup kedua matanya.

"Hmmmm hahaaaaa" tawa shion penuh kemenangan melihat tubuh suaminya di penuhi kissmark darinya membuatnya tambah bernafsu menyerang suaminya lagi.

"Sayang, kau sungguh keterlaluan menjatuhkan harga diri suamimu sendiri, aku juga mau membuat kissmark di tubuhmu" rengek Naruto ingin mendapat hak yang sama seperti istrinya.

"Aku tak mau kau cupangi baka dan juga aku selalu ingin di atas tidak mau di bawah di kunkung olehmu"

"Akhh kau sungguh istri yang kejam shion, aku menyesal menikahimu dulu kalau begini jadinya, aku juga ingin yang berada diatas tidak di bawah melulu aku merasa di pecundangi olehmu"

"Kau menyesal ya sayang" ujar shion mendekati suaminya dengan seringaian mesum ingin memakan suaminya.

"M-mau apa kau shi-shion"

"Katanya kau ingin berada di posisi atas dalam hubungan kita" shion lalu memeluk suaminya itu menduduki dirinya di pangkuan Naruto.

"Oh kami-sama, benarkah itu sayang?" Tanya Naruto sungguh tak percaya istrinya itu mau dibawahinya.

"Huuum iya asalkan..."

"Asalkan?"

"Aku boleh hamil lagi"

"Aaaappppa"

"Berisik baka"

"Kau bercandakan sayang, masa kau ingin hamil lagi padahal anak -anak kita masih belum genap satu tahun menyusu padamu. Aku tak tega melihatmu kesusahan sayang, hmmm memangnya kenapa kau ingin hamil lagi sayang?" tanya Naruto heran dengan permintaan istrinya itu yang ingin hamil lagi.

Shion ragu-ragu menjawab pertanyaan suaminya kenapa ia ingin hamil kembali. Sesungguhnya ia sebenarnya tak ingin hamil lagi dalam waktu dekat ini tapi menurutnya itu lebih baik untuk keberlangsungan hubungannya dengan Naruto mendatang.

Shion ingin melahirkan anak laki-laki penerus suaminya kelak

Sebenarnya shion ragu apakah ia bisa melahirkan anak laki-laki atau tidak dengan riwayat miko-miko terdahulu yang hanya melahirkan anak perempuan.

Shion ingin memiliki anak laki-laki untuk mempertahan klan Naruto yang memang cuma suaminya yang ia tahu ber klan uzumaki karena anak laki-laki yang akan meneruskan nama klan ayah dan terus memproduksi bayi-bayi uzumaki selanjutnya.

"Hmmmm,,, akh tidak jadi ah"

"Kenapa"

"Hahaaa, karena aku ingin selalu di atasmu Naruto" ujar shion lalu menyerang suaminya lagi tanpa ampun membuat suaminya mengerang kesakitan karena perlakuan isterinya yang membuatnya harus melayani hasrat istrinya yang selalu ingin mendominasinya itu.

"Rasakan ini Naruto kau membuatku di marahi nenek Hokage galak itu tadi akan ku balas kau Naruto"

"Uwahhhhh...jangan gigit kupingku uwahh " teriak Naruto ketika kupingnya itu di gigit oleh istrinya.

"Kyaaa...kyaaa" cekekikan anak-anak Naruto mendengar pertempuran ayah dan ibunya itu membuat sakura mengeryit heran aneh.

Sakura kini menempelkan telingannya di pintu kamar Naruto menguping kegiatan Naruto bersama istrinya, huh dasar Sakura tadi menutup mata sekarang malah menguping kegiatan orang dasar aneh

Hah dasar pasangan aneh masa suami takut istri, istri yang ingin mendominasi, anak-anak cekekikan mendengar ayahnya di percundangi ibunya hah, pernikahan macam apa ini yang di jalani Naruto dan Shion sungguh tak patut di contoh anak-anak

Sementara itu di ruang keluarga mansion Hyuuga

Hinata kini memegang sebuah kuas yang dilumuri tinta sedangkan di depannya ada Ayahnya yang memperhatikannya.

"Hinata tulislah seseorang yang ingin kau jadikan suami di gulungan ini dan alirkan cakramu setelah kau menulis kan nama orang itu" perintah Ayah Hinata menyuruh putrinya itu untuk menulis pria yang ingin putrinya itu nikahi.

Gulungan yang di maksud adalah sebuah gulungan fuin khusus klan hyuuga dimana gulungan itu berguna untuk mengikat dua sejoli yang menikah untuk bersama sampai kedua sejoli yang mengikat kontrak dengan gulungan itu mati karena klan Hyuuga mengharamkan apa yang di maksud dengan perceraian.

"Haikk" sahut Hinata lalu mengambil kuas yang sudah di celupkan tinta, dengan ragu ia menulis pria yang ingin ia jadikan suaminya sampai ajal menjemputnya kelak.

Hinata sebenarnya ragu untuk menuliskan nama pujaan hatinya itu di gulungan tersebut akan tetapi ia harus egois kali ini memiliki Naruto adalah impiannya sejak dulu bukan.

Hinata juga masih bertanya-tanya di benaknya siapa perempuan pirang yang mempergokinya tadi dan hubungannya dengan Naruto apa?.

Akan tetapi semua pikiran tentang perempuan itu ia buang jauh-jauh dari pikirannya mungkin perempuan itu ibu dari anak-anak yang naruto bawa dari negeri iblis karena ia melihat kemiripan antara perempuan itu dengan anak-anak yang di bawa oleh Naruto, ya Hinata yakin itu perempuan itu bukan siapa-siapa Narutonya.

Dengan tangan yang gemetaran, Hinata menuliskan Nama Uzumaki Naruto pujaan hatinya di gulungan tersebut lalu mengalirkan cakranya ke gulungan itu sehingga gulungan tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya terang menyilaukan setelahnya gulungan itu melipat sendiri lalu terbang ke tangan Ayah Hinata.

"Ingat Hinata pesan tou-san jangan pernah dekati bocah Uchiha itu!, kau tahu sendiri bukan sejarah klan kita yang terkena kutukan apabila perempuan klan kita menikahi pria dari klan Uchiha maka keturunannya akan membawa malapetaka bagi kedua klan karena setiap anak yang lahir dari ibu seorang hyuuga dan ayahnya dari klan Uchiha maka anak itu di pastikan cacat dan akan membawa penyakit mematikan yang menyerang pengguna byakugan sehingga mata yang kita banggakan ini hanya akan menjadi hiasan saja di wajah kita sendiri, kau mengerti putriku?" Pesan Ayah Hinata kepada putri sulungnya itu untuk menjauhi bocah uchiha yang membakar mansionnya kemarin.

Ya Hiashi sangat tak merestui anaknya itu untuk di miliki uchiha terakhir yang menyebalkan itu.

Bukan karena kejadian pembakaran mansionnya oleh uchiha terakhir tersebut kemarin membuatnya tak menerima uchiha sasuke menjadi menantunya melainkan sejarah kedua klan yang sangat mengutuk pernikahan antara dua klan elite tersebut.

Karena pernikahan yang di kutuk itu hanya akan merugikan kedua belah pihak klan karena pernikahan beda klan tersebut menghasilkan keturunan-keturunan yang cacat dan pembawa penyakit menular yang menyebabkan kebutaan bagi pengguna byakugan maupun sharingan yang tertular penyakit tersebut hingga akhirnya Nindaime Hokage dulu melarang keras pernikahan antara klan Hyuuga dan uchiha tersebut dan menyebutnya sebuah kutukan yang menyeramkan mulai saat itu pernikahan antara kedua klan tersebut tak pernah terjadi lagi hingga saat ini.

"Aku mengerti otou-san, lagipula aku tak menyukai Uchiha-san karena yang ku cinta hanya orang itu, otou-san tahu sendirikan siapa orang ku maksud itu" Angguk Hinata mengiyakan permintaan Ayahnya.

"Ya tou-san tahu, pahlawan desa itu bukan yang selau kau ratapi setiap harinya di kamarmu kan" ujar Ayah Hinata paham apa yang dimaksud orang itu yang Hinata katakan tadi.

"Hn tou-san harap kau tak salah memilih orang nak karena pernikahan bukanlah sebuah permainan tapi sebuah keyakinan dan kesungguhan untuk memahami dan saling mengerti antara laki-laki dan perempuan untuk membina bahtera rumah tangga yang sakral, ingat pula klan kita ini mengharamkan peceraian jadi pertimbangkan pilihan mu itu sebelum tousan mengikatmu dan laki-laki pilihanmu dalam sebuah perjanjian yang kau tulis di gulungan ini" pesan Sang Ayah sebelum ia mengikat Hinata dan pilihan anaknya dalam sebuah ikatan yang tertulis di gulungan tersebut.

Mendengar pesan sang Ayah, Hinata hanya mengangguk mengiyakan lalu pamit meninggal ayahnya sendirian yang memegang gulungan tadi.

"Uzumaki Naruto ya, hmm pilihan putriku tidak buruk juga" gumam Hiashi setelah kepergian Hinata anaknya.

"Ku harap kau bahagia anakku" imbuh hiashi lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menuju toko perhiasan mencari mas kawin untuk acara pelamaran anaknya nanti

Tanpa tahu di balik itu semua pilihan putrinya adalah sebuah kesalahan besar untuk kebahagiaan anaknya sendiri

Tbc

Ok

Di hampura aku tidak bisa hurt comfortan

Mewek mewek nya tidak ada

Alurnya kesumbat tikus got

Mohon maaf

Aku bingung sebenarnya ini genrenya apa ya

Ini bukan komedi atau romance loh

Tadi kenapa bukan darah tapi hanya cakra saja ya itu karena hinata belum menikah dengan Naruto.

Ok sampai berjumpa lagi chap depan hurt comfortnya lebih di utamakan

Karena semua pasti ada puncak konfiknya bukan

Ok berbuhubung author lagi terkena virus anotella insausa maka dengan itu author akan lama mengupdate fanfic fanficnya ok

Oh iya ada yang punya permintaan aku akan kabulkan satu bulan kemudian.

Kemarin ada yang request fanfic Naruino dedi kurniawan orangnya semoga ia sehat wal alfiat saat ini Amin!

Ayakan salah sahiji rupa jalma anu teu eling kana dunya, ning sadar min jalma hirup tebang sakeudeung ulah adigung jadi jalma mah ingeut ku ahirat di hareupeun panon anjeun hirup di dunya tebang lileyeukeun onam hirhir

Jalma anu burung nu bisa hiber saha nyak urang sunda lain haaha

Parmios nyak babaturan sadayana nu bageur atawa nu barader haha sing ka jamin hirup kana parmiitan Allah swt

Cupingké

Urang sunda merdeka Republik Pasundan

Hayu urang baruntak nyieun nagara Sunda ukur jeung jalma sunda solangan

Hiberkeun bedil jeung batu hayu urang timpug pamerentah haha

Wacanda

Ulah di asupkeun kana haté nyak kabéhan

W

F A V

W

P M

Jika merasa berkenan melakukan 4 hal tadi

Dadah lambai tangan


End file.
